complicazione future
by kiranna matabishi
Summary: Problemas en el futuro, Vongola en medio de una guerra interna y la 10 generación desaparecida, estos son unos de los pocos problemas a los cuales la 11 generación se está enfrentando, la única solución que les queda es viajar al pasado, para evitar que quien los está atacando mate a Sawada Tsunayoshi… pero gran sorprenda se llevara Tsuna. Lo sé pésimo summary, pero pasen y lean.
1. prologo parte-1

**\- hola amigos, lo se mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, aunque dudo me extrañaran, bueno aquí les traigo el fic complicazione future, que no es nuevo si no que es mi fic anterior "** **la Undécima generacion Vongola , a katekyo hitman reborn! , fanfiction" pero editado y mejorado.**

 **\- nicole: mucho tardaste -.-  
**

 **\- ya lo se, pero como dije en la ultima publicación de ese fic, mi computadora murió y aun no me la han arreglado, así que gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos (nicole o.O y un sin nombre) pude arreglar el fic y re subirlo.**

 **\- nicole: ahora la mala noticia, debido a la flojera aguada que padece esta escritora, los cap se subirán cada 3 semanas, para que darles esperanzas de que los subirá cada semana cuando no es verdad... con suerte los subirá cada 3.  
**

 **\- cállate, que cuesta mucho hacer cosas con flojera, pero si, es verdad, los subiré cada 3 semanas... pero seré puntual ya que llevo bastantes cap adelantados y espero por lo menos escribir otros mas antes subir los que ya termine.  
**

 **\- nicole: pero bueno pasemos al cap.**

-aclaraciones, Katekyo hitman reborn no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano, solo la trama de este fic y los oc me perteneces, ahora si disfruten del cap.

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

Capitulo 1-1

* * *

Todo se encontraba tranquilo en Namimori como ya era habitual, habían pasado 2 años desde la batalla contra Byakuran. Toda la décima generación Vongola estaba más madura.

/ En cierta casa de Japón/

\- ¡ya me voy! -. Se escucho una voz algo grave dar un leve grito desde afuera de la casa.

\- ¡ten cuidado! -. Grito una mujer como respuesta desde el interior del hogar.

Se podía apreciar como el chico que había salido del lugar caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, no aparentaba más de 17 años, de cabello largo y erizado, de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tenía un flequillo algo largo que tapaba un poco su cara, su tez era medianamente clara. Pues sí, se trata de Sawada Tsunayoshi, pasado 2 años de la batalla, su estatura había cambiado, era mucho más alto que antes, su expresión era más madura llegando a parecerse a la de su hyper modo, este iba con un uniforme puesto, el cual consistía en una camisa normal con una corbata negra, sobre esta un suéter sin magas azul y unos pantalones negros.

\- ¡qué bueno que al fin comiencen las clases, ya me estaba aburriendo de solo estar tirado en mi cama sin hacer nada! -. Hablo sonriendo con alegría el peli café.

\- hey Tsuna -. Hablo un niño de no más de 2 años, este iba trajeado y con un sombrero, el cual le daba sombra a su rostro sin permitir verle bien la cara, era bastante pequeño y tenía unas patillas onduladas de un color negro, cuando levanto el rostro dejo ver sus grandes ojos negros. Si, era Reborn de 2 años de edad y su fiel camaleón que iba en su hombro.

\- hola peque -. Dijo Tsuna, pero de repente se vio con el arma de Reborn apuntándole en la cabeza.

\- tienes agallas mocoso, ¡te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así dame-Tsuna! -. Le "regaño" Reborn, para luego dejar de apuntarle con la pistola a Tsuna y bajar del muro donde se encontraba.

\- ¡jajaja! Lo siento Reborn -. Se disculpo Tsuna, al parecer ya no era tan miedoso como antes.

\- dejando eso de lado… ¿no sientes algo extraño? -. Pregunto el pequeño Reborn, alzando un poco la vista para mirar el cielo.

\- ahora que lo dices, si siento algo extraño, es como si algo hubiera cambiado por aquí… será mi imaginación o tantos años bajo tu tutela me sacaron de quicio jajajaja -. Respondió Tsuna ahora rascándose la nuca.

\- cierra la boca dame-Tsuna -. Sentencio Reborn mirando mal al nombrado.- (pero esta presencia se me hace muy familiar) -. Pensó para sí mismo Reborn, aunque rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Décimo! -. De pronto se escucho la voz de un chico gritando feliz a las espaldas de Reborn y Tsuna.

\- ¡Sawada! -. De pronto otra voz acompaño al anterior grito e igualmente era de un hombre.

Rápidamente Tsuna y Reborn se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con Gokudera, este conservaba su mismo corte de cabello, su rostro en si no había cambiado demasiado, pero se podía apreciar la madures en el, era algo más alto que Tsuna, pero solo por unos pocos centímetros, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que Tsuna. La otra persona que grito era Ryohei, su cabello estaba algo más largo, asemejándose al de su yo futuro, tenía una cinta en la nariz, también había crecido pero no demasiado, su rostro no había cambiado de manera drástica, pero si se podía notar una diferencia entre el de 2 años atrás y el de ahora, se comenzaba a asemejar al de su yo futuro.

\- hola Gokudera, onii-san -. Saludo Tsuna a Gokudera y Ryohei que ya habían llegado a su lado.

\- hola pequeño -. Dijeron a la vez Gokudera y Ryohei mirando a Reborn.

\- al parecer todos tienen ganas de cavar su propia tumba el día de hoy -. Dijo el niño con un aura azul rodeándolo mientras apuntaba a Ryohei y Gokudera con unas pistolas que saco de la nada.

\- ¡e-espera Reborn! Solo es una expresión, no te querían ofender -. Dijo Tsuna rápidamente defendiendo a sus amigos.- ¿verdad chicos?

\- ¡hai! -. Contesto Gokudera en pose militar.

\- ¡SI AL EXTREMO! -. Grito Ryohei con las manos alzadas como era costumbre.

\- espero que así sea -. Dijo Reborn guardando las pistolas y acomodándose su sombrero.

\- ¡Reborn-chan Tsuna-san! -. Se escucho nuevamente un grito, pero esta vez la voz era femenina.

\- hola Haru -. Saludaron todos los presentes a la vez cuando notaron a la chica.

Haru ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y más corto, idéntico al de su yo futura, su altura no había cambiado en lo absoluto, su rostro seguía igual aunque algo más maduro, esta llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que todos, pero femenino.

\- ¡oye Haru no me dejes atrás! -. Grito Kyoko llegando segundos después de Haru, ahora Kyoko tenía el cabello más largo, tenía la misma altura que Haru y su cara denotaba mas madures, aunque no era demasiado lo que había cambiado, llevaba consigo el mismo uniforme que los demás.

\- ¡hahi! Lo siento Kyoko-chan -. Se disculpo Haru al notar que había olvidado a su amiga.

\- Ciaossu Kyoko -. Saludo Reborn a la recién llegada, la cual estaba regularizando su respiración.

\- hola chicos -. Saludo la chica, ahora más calmada.

Tsuna pasó su mirada por todos los que habían llegado, soltando una leve sonrisa para luego reír levemente.

\- ¡jajaja! Esto me recuerda mucho a los viejos tiempos -. Menciono Tsuna con sus manos detrás de la nuca, con una sonrisa enorme.

\- hablas como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo -. Dijo Reborn mirando a Tsuna.

\- claro, han pasado 2 años y medio desde que "alguien" dejo de asistir a clases de la nada, porque se marcho, además ese "alguien" se fue con Reborn, dejándonos a todos solos -. Hablo Gokudera como si estuviera regañando a alguien.

Tsuna rió levemente ante el comentario de Gokudera, era cierto que estuvo 2 años y medio fuera del país, para ser más específicos en Italia, pero se fue por temas de la familia Vongola, había vuelto el 10 de marzo un semana y media antes de que el año escolar finalizara, y por lo que pudo notar, su familia había estado bastante preocupada por él, pero Reborn les explico todo, menos a la madre de Tsuna, a la cual le dijo que Tsuna y el habían tomado unas vacaciones.

* * *

/Flashback/

Se podía apreciar como en el aeropuerto de Japón, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, esta seguía igual que siempre solo que con su cabello más largo, Nana y hasta Iemitsu, esperaban por la llegada de Tsuna, aunque 1 de todo el grupo estaba contra su voluntad, Hibari quien fue arrastrado por Ryohei.

\- oigan chicos ¿Tsuna no debió haber llegado hace 10 minutos? -. Pregunto Yamamoto buscando con la mirada al susodicho, Yamamoto seguía igual que siempre, solo que ahora era un tanto más alto y tenía el pelo más corto.

\- espero que no le haya ocurrido nada -. Dijo nana con preocupación en su mirada al ver que su hijo no llegaba.

\- ¡q-que dices nana, el está bien! -. Grito Iemitsu.- (seguro se retraso por algo en Vongola… ese es mi pequeño y pensar que en un principio no quería aceptar el puesto de Décimo) -. Pensó con orgullo el rubio, al ver como su hijo paso de un chico miedoso a un jefe de la mafia, ¿Quién lo creería?

\- yo concuerdo con usted señor, pero ¿y si en verdad le paso algo? -. Especulo Kyoko preocupada de que le haya pasado algo al chico, aunque no estaba muy segura de las cosas que le podían ocurrir a un jefe de la mafia.

\- ¡estoy seguro que el Décimo está bien! -. Dijo Gokudera seguro de sus palabras.

\- ¡Sawada es fuerte! Seguro se puso a pelear en el camino para medir su fuerza al extremo -. Dijo Ryohei mientras peleaba con alguien imaginario.

\- eso solo lo arias tu cabeza de césped -. Grito molesto Gokudera.

\- ma-ma solo nos queda esperar -. Hablo Yamamoto tratando de calmar la situación.

\- Yamamoto tiene razón chicos -. Hablo Chrome, cuando de pronto se escucho una voz que les llamo la atención, por lo que todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía aquella voz.

\- ¡Reborn esto pesa mucho! ¡¿Acaso llevas piedras aquí dentro?! -. Era una voz idéntica a la de Tsuna, pero algo mas grave.

\- son solo algunas cosas mías, no seas debilucho y deja de quejarte -. Se escucho una segunda voz idéntica a la de Reborn.

\- claro cosas tuyas, dudo que aquí traigas "algunas cosas" nada más -. El portador de la voz se dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraban todos lo demás mirando atentos.

No podían creer lo que veían, tenían a un chico frente de ellos idéntico a Tsuna, pero más alto y guapo, ya que su cara era más madura y además iba con Reborn, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

\- (¿primo? Pero eso es imposible, primo no era tan joven… entonces si es Tsuna, se parece mucho al Vongola primo) -. Pensó Iemitsu con los ojos como platos, aunque no era el único.

\- ¿Tsuna? -. Pregunto nana muy sorprendida.- (se parece mucho a Iemitsu) -. Pensó la mujer feliz, aunque no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

\- Tsu-Tsuna-kun -. Musito Kyoko sonrojada.

\- ¡Tsuna-san! -. Grito Haru, aunque ella estaba igual de sonrojada que Kyoko, aunque en realidad Tsuna tenía a casi todas las chicas del aeropuerto babeando por él.

\- ¡Décimo por aquí! -. Grito Gokudera, cortando el aura de enamoradas que tenían las chicas, aunque quien las culparía, si Tsuna iba con un traje negro, el cual le sentaba muy bien, haciendo ver más maduro y Reborn al igual que Tsuna también iba con su traje típico, pero el no causaba gran impresión.

\- ¡Tsuna! -. Grito Yamamoto a todo pulmón.

\- ¡hola chicos! -. Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa al notarlos, para luego ir donde ellos.- lamento la demora pero… -. No pudo terminar ya que Reborn lo interrumpió.

\- es que dame-Tsuna no tiene la fuerza suficiente para cargar con el equipaje -. Hablo Reborn, provocando que a Tsuna se le asomara una venita en la sien.

\- es que tu maleta pesa mucho, seguro llevas pura basura dentro -. Dijo Tsuna molesto abriendo la maleta de Reborn, de la cual cayeron muchas piedras lo bastante pesadas como para agrietar el piso al impactar en este.- ¡en verdad eran piedras lo que llevabas!

-¡jajaja! -. Rio Gokudera al ver la expresión de Tsuna.- Reborn no cambia, ni usted tampoco Décimo.

\- es verdad, Tsuna sigue siendo el mismo, aunque ahora tenga cara de matón -. Comento Yamamoto riendo, mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Tsuna, notando que ahora tenían la misma altura.

\- ¿de verdad? -. Dijo Tsuna tocándose la cara.- yo pensé que estaba igual que antes.

\- pues me sorprendiste Tsuna, pensé que no eras tú -. Hablo Iemitsu de brazos cruzados, mientras que al igual que Yamamoto se gano a un lado de Tsuna pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

\- ¿sabían que pesan? -. Comento Tsuna mirando al par, quienes solo rieron para luego separarse de él.

\- me alegra que estés bien hijo, pensé que te había ocurrido algo -. Dijo nana sonriendo.

\- jajaja ¿Qué me podría pasar? -. Dijo Tsuna riendo levemente.

\- Tsuna-san, yo también pensé eso -. Hablo Haru sonrojada.

\- y-yo también pensé eso Tsuna-kun -. Hablo Kyoko jugando con sus dedos nerviosos y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

\- todos lo pensamos -. Hablaron los demás a la vez, a excepción de Hibari que poco le importaba la situación.

* * *

/ Fin del flashback/

\- (ese fue un día algo ajetreado y divertido) -. Pensó Tsuna.

\- bueno, será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde al inicio de clases -. Comentó Gokudera.

\- si tienes razón, no quiero llegar tarde -. Dijo Tsuna tomando rumbo a la escuela, siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se fueron caminando tranquilamente ya que no iban tarde, luego de unos minutos por fin llegaron a la escuela, mientras que todos pasaron al salón, Tsuna se quedo esperando afuera, mientras que Reborn estaba oculto en uno de sus tantos escondites al interior del recinto.

\- ¿acaso estas bromeando? -. Se escuchaban bastantes murmullos dentro del salón de clases.

\- claro que no, cuando pase por la oficina del profesor escuche que Sawada había vuelto -. Dijo uno de los chicos del salón.

\- ¿te refieres a dame-Tsuna? -. Se escuchaban las voces tanto de chicas como chicos.- ¿Por qué volvería dame-Tsuna?

\- debes haber escuchado mal, ese inútil no volvería -. Se escucho esta vez la voz de un chico.

\- yo también escuche que dame-Tsuna volvía -. Dijo una chica.

\- pero no se le ha visto entrar al instituto -. Se volvió a escuchar otra vez un gran barullo en el salón.

\- yo vi entrar a un chico castaño muy guapo y alto -. Dijo una chica con corazones a su alrededor y sonrojada.

\- ¡espera! Dame-Tsuna no puede ser ese chico, ni de broma, el era bajo -. Comento una chica riendo ante el comentario de su compañera de clase.- ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado en 2 años? Seguro debes estar bromeando o se tratara de otro chico nuevo, pero es más que seguro que no es el dame-Tsuna.

\- seguro se acorvado y no vendrá como siempre lo hacía, dame-Tsuna no ha cambiado en nada -. Hablo esta vez un chico haciendo reír a muchos en el salón.

Tsuna escuchaba todo perfectamente desde afuera y a pesar de eso estaba sonriendo, aunque su confianza no era de confianza ni de ego, simplemente estaba feliz, ya que hace mucho tiempo no lo llamaban dame-Tsuna, aparte de Reborn claro está. Por otro lado Gokudera quería golpearlos a todos y cerrarles la boca de una buena vez, pero Tsuna le dijo que no hiciera nada en caso de que hubiera algún rumor de su regreso.

\- ¿acaso no piensas entrar? -. Pregunto Reborn sentado en la ventana del pasillo.

\- mmm… no aun no es el momento -. Dijo Tsuna negando con una sonrisa.

\- entiendo tu estrategia, cuando llegue el maestro y este se siente en el escritorio para comenzar a pasar la lista, tu entraras diciendo tu típica frase "perdón por el retraso, me quede dormido" -. Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¡estás en lo correcto! -. Dijo Tsuna con el pulgar en alto.

\- ¿no estás nervioso? -. Cuestiono Reborn.

\- ¿nervioso? ¿Acaso eso se come? -. Contesto Tsuna en modo de broma.

\- responde como corresponde dame-Tsuna -. Dijo Reborn con cierta molestia ante su actitud.

\- lo siento, lo siento, es que no puedo estar nervioso, después de todas esas reuniones de la mafia con esos tipos que tenían una cara de "¡te matare!"… ¿Por qué me habría de poner nervioso al entrar a un salón de clases, con personas normales dentro de él? -. Pregunto de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared.- ¿tienes que estar bromeando? sería ilógico.

\- esa era la respuesta que esperaba… ¿también planeas fingir estar agitado al entrar? -. Inquirió Reborn con duda.

\- ¿acaso eres adivino? -. Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Mientras Reborn y Tsuna hablaban, el profesor entro al salón para luego tomar asiento en su escritorio, aunque la duda que tenían los estudiantes se hizo presente.

\- profesor ¿sabe si Tsunayoshi Sawada vendrá? -. Pregunto una chica mirando al hombre.

\- en el pasillo vi a un chico, pero dudo que sea el -. Contesto el hombre con la mano en el mentón.- aunque conociendo a Sawada, seguro no viene.

\- (¡idiotas!) -. Pensó Gokudera con los pies sobre la mesa, mirando mal a muchos de los que pensaban que Tsuna no vendría.

\- bueno comenzare pasando la lista -. Comenzó a hablar el profesor, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar el ruido de la puerta del salón abrirse de un tirón, dejando a ver a Tsuna.

Hubo diferentes reacciones por parte de los alumnos, pero la más obvia era la de las chicas, que miraban embobadas a Tsuna.

\- p-perdón por llegar tarde… me quede d-dormido jajaja -. Dijo Tsuna al entrar fingiendo estar agitado.

\- disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted? -. Pregunto el maestro mirando al chico al igual que toda la clase.

\- ¿acaso cambie demasiado? -. Dijo Tsuna mirándose.- ¡pues soy yo Sawada Tsunayoshi! -. Río esta vez, al ver que todos quedaron con los ojos como platos mirándolo sorprendidos.

\- ¡es imposible que tú seas el dame-Tsuna de hace unos años! -. Grito un chico, causando que Tsuna le dirigiera una mirada sombría, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaron, cosa que a Kyoko le causo algo de celos.

\- ¿y que si lo soy? -. Pregunto Tsuna, aunque ahora su mirada era gélida, haciendo que el chico que la había gritado temblara de miedo y se sentara rápidamente.

\- debes ser tu, ya que el director no dijo nada de otro alumno nuevo -. Dijo el hombre mirando a Tsuna, aunque aun no podía creer que fuera el.- puede sentarse donde guste, pero primero ¿nos podría decir por qué se retiro de esta escuela?

\- bueno, lo que pasa es que tuve que ir al extranjero por asuntos familiares -. Hablo Tsuna restándole importancia.- "creo que me excedí con esa mirada y tono de voz… solo los usaba en reuniones Vongola" -. Pesaba tranquilamente para luego soltar un suspiro.

\- está bien, puede tomar asiento -. Finalizó el profesor.

Tsuna por su parte hecho una mirada al salón, notando que había un puesto vacío en el mismo lugar que se sentaba antes de irse, por lo cual se sentó en se lugar, quedando cerca de todos sus amigos. La clase comenzó y esta era de italiano, el vivió en Italia, por lo que ya sabía el idioma y debido a eso dejo muy impresionados a todos con su pronunciación y fluidez, ya que en más de una ocasión el profesor lo hacía leer a él, para ver si se podía burlar un poco del chico, cosa que no logro en toda la clase.

Por otra parte Kyoko estaba sonrojada mirando a Tsuna, más bien estaba embobada mirándolo, le gustaba este nuevo Tsuna, no es como si no quisiera al antiguo Tsuna tierno y torpe, pero ahora le atraía.

Las chicas no dejaban de murmurar cosas como "no estaría bien seguir llamándolo como antes, mejor digámosle Tsuna-kun" "deberíamos hacerle un club para Tsuna" "jamás me imagine que sería tan guapo" y la lista seguía. Aunque lo que los chicos decían era diferente, como por ejemplo "solo tuviste suerte al crecer mocoso inútil" "¿crees que con solo crecer un poco serás mas popular en la escuela?" "que su aspecto cambiara, no significa que dejara de ser el dame-Tsuna que era antes" "ya veras, te daremos una paliza para que aprendas a no ser engreído".

Ya era la hora del descanso, Tsuna fue el primero en salir, el motivo era que su celular llevaba sonando un buen rato, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei se quedaron en el salón, ya que Tsuna les dijo que no era necesario que lo acompañaran, aunque los tres supusieron que la llamada tendría alguna relación con Vongola, Kyoko también pensó lo mismo así que se vio obligada a aguantarse las ganas de pedirle a Tsuna que comiera con ella.

Tsuna no tardo mucho en llegar a una parte de la escuela donde no transitaba nadie a esa hora, por lo que se encontraba afirmado en la pared del gran edificio hablando en italiano por el teléfono, aunque al estar tan sumergido en su conversación no noto que detrás de un árbol habían 3 chicos mirándolo, uno de ellos era al que le había hecho callar.

\- **claro que se que solo me quedare en la base Vongola japonesa por 6 años y luego volveré a Italia, ¡no necesitas recodármelo Gio!** -. Tsuna hablaba en italiano mientras suspiraba.- **además son 6 largos años, y apenas llevo 3 semanas en Japón** _-._ reitero Tsuna.

= ¡VROIIIIIII!=. Se escucho de desde la otra línea, denotando que ahora Squalo tenía el teléfono, el grito fue tan fuerte que Tsuna que apartar el celular de su oído para evitar que se le rompieran los tímpanos.= ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS DEJAS TODO EL PAPELEO A NOSOTROS?!=. Era increíble lo fuerte que gritaba, Tsuna tenía el celular lejos y aun así lo escuchaba claramente.

* * *

- **bueno ese fue todo el cap, conste que es solo el prologo, es como para dar a entender lo que tsuna vivió en Italia y para mostrar los cambios del chico.**

 **\- nicole: falta decir que son 3 cap de prologo, bueno era uno muuuy largo el cual fue divido en 3 partes, pero son de relevancia.**

 **\- espero les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido, puede que como estos primeros 3 caps o partes son prólogos los suba mas rápido, pero no aseguro nada.**

\- nicole: esperamos sus

 **reviews, son lo que la anima a escribir y le quita un poco su flojera aguda.**

 **\- en parte es verdad, espero sus reviews, ya sean buenos o para corregir algo.**

 **\- ceri y nicole: nos vemos en el proximo cap.**


	2. prologo parte-2

**\- lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de mi fic complicazione future, creo que ya se cumplieron las 3 semanas** **.**

 **\- nicole: no es muy buena con eso del tiempo, así que le are un calendario donde diga las fechas exactas de publicación -comenzando a escribir-  
**

 **\- tan linda como siempre ¿verdad?**

 **\- nicole: para servirte**

 **\- la cosa es que no creo haberme pasado de la fecha y si es antes, pues mejor**

 **\- nicole: pero bueno pasemos al cap.**

 **-aclaraciones, Katekyo hitman reborn no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano, solo la trama de este fic y los oc me perteneces, ahora si disfruten del cap.**

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 1/2

* * *

\- ¡cállate Squalo! -. Dijo Tsuna alzando la voz levemente, esta vez en japonés.- ¡habla en italiano joder! -. Definitivamente la actitud de Tsuna había cambiado bastante, para hablarle así a un miembro de Varia, para evitar escuchar los gritos de Squalo en su oído, opto por poner la llamada en alta voz.

= ¡YO DECIDO QUE MIERDA DE IDIOMA HABLAR! =. Grito nuevamente Squalo.

= ushishishi le romperás los tímpanos al pobre Vongola =. Se escucho esta vez la voz de bel.

\- ¿Qué es Vongola? -. Pregunto en voz baja uno de los 3 chicos que estaban escondidos, aunque Tsuna logro escuchar la voz del muchacho.

\- **los llamo luego Squalo, Bel, me parece que algunas personas me están espiando** -. Dijo Tsuna en italiano.

= **¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso es un enemigo de Vongola?** =. Pregunto ahora el chico de nombre Gio, quitándoles el teléfono Squalo y Bel.

\- **no, son solo tres compañeros de clases, nada de qué preocuparse -**. Dijo Tsuna para luego cerrar el teléfono y mirar a donde estaban los chicos escondidos.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo, que llama tanto la atención como para que 3 de mis compañeros me estén espiando? -. Pregunto Tsuna en voz alta.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -. Pregunto uno de ellos mientras salían de donde estaban.

\- hablaban un poco fuerte -. Dijo Tsuna rascándose la nuca.

\- vamos directo al grano -. Dijo otro mirándolo mal, cosa que a Tsuna le causo gracia, podía ser bueno, pero si alguien lo miraba de manera desafiante, lo bueno quedaba de lado.- ¿crees que puedes venir y hacerte el genial? Han pasado 2 años, no eres el único que ha crecido… -. El chico iba a continuar pero Tsuna lo interrumpió.

\- ¿estás diciendo que yo no puedo crecer o que debo crecer como tú? Porque si es la última, prefiero quedarme enano el resto de mi vida, a terminar como tu -. Dijo Tsuna algo aburrido.

\- ¿Quién mierda te crees? ¡No eres más que el mismo dame-Tsuna de hace 2 años! -. Grito el mismo chico cabreado por lo que Tsuna dijo.

\- ¡es verdad! Te daremos una paliza para que entiendas tu posición -. Dijo uno dirigiéndose a Tsuna para darle un puñetazo, pero Tsuna agarro el puño del chico sin mayor dificultad, para luego botarlo al piso y pisarle la espalda para que no se moviera.

\- escuchen, si están molestos, celosos o algo por el estilo, no es de mi incumbencia, arréglenlo solos, que yo no les daré en el gusto, ni que fuera a dejar que me golpeen -. La mirada de Tsuna era de desgano, a pesar de eso, el chico al cual estaba pisando lo miraba con terror, estaba claro que ya no era el dame-Tsuna al que podían golpear cuando quisieran.

\- ¡larguémonos de aquí! -. Grito uno de los 3 chicos en cuanto Tsuna levanto el pie, para dejar libre al que tenia bajo este, era increíble lo rápido que podían correr.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos después de que los chicos escaparan de Tsuna, para que el teléfono de este volviera a sonar.

\- ¿Gio? -. Pregunto Tsuna al contestar el teléfono.

= **Sawada-nii por si no te diste cuenta, no colgaste la llamada y pudimos escuchar toda la discusión que tuviste con esos tipos** =. Dijo el nombrado, pero de pronto se sintió como si le arrebataran el celular.= **¡Xanxus devuélveme el celular!** =. Se escucho a lo lejos por parte del muchacho que antes tenía el celular.

= **no me da la gana mocoso** =. Le respondió Xanxus.

\- (con que era Xanxus quien le quito el teléfono) -. Pensó Tsuna suspirando, ahora Xanxus ya no le tenía rencor a Tsuna, es más se podría decir que eran una especie de amigos, aunque ambos se tenían respeto.

 **= ¡oye mocoso de mierda!, ¿por qué te vas y dejas toda esta mierda de papeleo a nosotros?** =. Reclamo Xanxus, en la voz se le podía notar la molestia, por lo que Tsuna opto por colgar y apagar el celular, para evitar las futuras llamadas.

\- (creo que tantas noches sin dormir, están haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo) -. Pensó mientras bostezaba fijando su vista en el árbol, parecía un buen lugar para dormir, por lo que se dispuso a subir a este y recostarse en una de las ramas que parecía lo bastante firme como para no romperse.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Tsuna estuvo en el paraíso, pero la voz de alguien llamándolo lo saco de ese hermoso lugar, por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos para ver quién era, aunque en un mal movimiento termino perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- ¡Tsuna-kun! ¿Qué haces ahí? -. Pregunto Kyoko preocupada al ver a Tsuna en un lugar tan alto, aunque luego de eso sintió como el peli café impacto contra el suelo.

\- ¡itee! -. Se quejo Tsuna, sobándose la espalda, para luego mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con Kyoko.- hola Kyoko-chan -. Saludo mientras se paraba frotándose la espalda.

\- ¿Te dolió? -. Pregunto esta mirándolo preocupada y con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¡jajaja! No te preocupes, estoy bien -. Contesto Tsuna despreocupado.- por cierto ¿sabes donde están, Gokudera, Yamamoto y tu hermano?

\- no sé donde están -. Contesto la chica negando.- yo me preguntaba si... ¿querías almorzar conmigo? -. Pregunto esta vez jugando con los dedos nerviosa.- (¿desde cuándo me pongo tan nerviosa al hablar con Tsuna-kun?)

\- ¿he? -. Pregunto Tsuna sorprendido, sonrojándose levemente.- ¡por supuesto Kyoko-chan!... aunque no traje almuerzo.

\- toma -. Dijo tendiéndole un almuerzo a Tsuna.- me di cuenta que no trajiste y te compre uno en la cafetería.

\- gracias… es que he estado algo atareado con las llamadas por el papeleo -. Menciono sentándose bajo el árbol.

\- ¿papeleo? O es verdad, ahora eres el Décimo Vongola, casi lo olvidaba -. Dijo Kyoko riendo levemente.

\- así es, aunque sigo siendo el mismo -. Dijo Tsuna cuando de pronto sonó su celular.- ¿he? Estaba seguro de que lo había apagado -. Dijo al sacar su celular del bolsillo para luego contestar.

= **Sawada-nii hay un problema, Xanxus se molesto y a destruido un poco de la base Vongola** =. Hablo Gio por el otro lado de la línea un tanto alterado.

Tsuna tenía los ojos como platos y estos denotaban furia, acaso había escuchado bien ¿acaso Xanxus estaba destruyendo parte de la base Vongola? La misma base Vongola que tanto le costó planificar.

\- **¡pásame a Xanxus ahora mismo!** -. Grito Tsuna alterado.

\- ¿e-está todo bien Tsuna-kun? -. Pregunto Kyoko sorprendida por el grito en un idioma que no entendía.

\- si todo bien, solo que los niñitos que están en Italia están causando desastres en la base -. En ese momento se escucho otra explosión por el teléfono.

= **¡dame el teléfono mocoso de mierda!** =. Se escucho esta vez la voz de Xanxus.

= **¡espera, Xanxus no aprietes ese boto!** =. Grito Gio cuando de pronto se escucho otra explosión, aunque esta fue muy fuerte.

\- **Xanxus, Gio ¿Qué fue eso?** -. Hablo Tsuna alterado.

= tsk no te preocupes tanto mocoso=. Se escucho la voz de Xanxus ya más tranquila.

 **-** ¿están todos bien? ¿Qué fue lo que exploto? **-**. Pregunto Tsuna preocupado.

= no te preocupes Sawada-nii, todos están bien =. Contesto esta vez Gio, pero hablando en japonés.

\- Gio estás hablando en japonés -. Dijo Tsuna y al decir esto se escucho un "hieee" desde el otro lado de la línea.- ¿de todas formas para que me llamaron?

= te llamamos, para decirte que te enviaremos tu papeleo por correo =. Se escucho esta vez la voz de Lussuria.

= encárgate de tu papeleo **Décimo** ushishishi =. Esta vez era Belphegor quien se burlaba de Tsuna.

 **-** ¡¿Qué?! N-no puede hacer eso -. Hablo Tsuna, pero ya era tarde, habían cortado la llamada en el momento en que se dispuso a protestar.- ¡maldición!

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso Tsuna-kun? -. Pregunto Kyoko.

\- nada, de importancia -. Dijo este rendido, mientras guardaba su celular.- bueno, gracias por la comida -. Dijo para empezar a comer sentándose bajo el árbol.

\- Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué te fuiste a Italia por tanto tiempo? -. Pregunto Kyoko mirando a Tsuna.- es que a Haru y a mí, solo nos dijeron que te fuiste a Italia por algo de Vongola, pero no el motivo real.

\- no puedo hablar de eso aquí, ya me di cuenta que no es muy seguro -. Dijo hablando en voz baja muy cerca de la cara de Kyoko.

\- h-hai -. Respondió Kyoko sonrojada, cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- bueno, ya termine -. Dijo parándose.- volvamos a clase -. Dijo estirando su mano hacia Kyoko.

\- claro -. Respondió Kyoko tomando la mano de Tsuna para levantarse.

Detrás de un arbusto había cuatro chicas y las caras de estas parecían muy molestas, mientras miraban por donde se fueron Tsuna y Kyoko.

\- ¡no puedo creerlo! -. Grito una de las chicas saliendo del arbusto una vez que Tsuna y Kyoko ya no se veían.

\- ¡Kyoko se nos está adelantando! -. Dijo con furia otra.

\- la maldita Kyoko no nos va a ganar -. Hablo otra.

\- ¡no es justo! Todo porque ella es la idol de la escuela -. Dijo otra de las 4.

\- ¡está decidido! A la salida encararemos a Tsuna -. Gritaron las cuatro a la vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

/En el salón/

\- Décimo ¿Quién fue el que lo llamo? -. Pregunto Gokudera a Tsuna, que estaba medio dormido recostado en su mesa.

\- Gio fue el que llamo -. Dijo al momento de estirarse sobre su mesa.

\- ¿Gio? -. Cuestiono Yamamoto, el cual estaba sentado al costado izquierdo de Tsuna.

\- es un amigo que me hice en Italia, fue uno de los primeros ya que habla japonés, aunque odia el idioma, por eso la gran parte del tiempo habla italiano, por lo común le dejaba el papeleo cuando yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo o el se ofrecía para hacerlo diciéndome "ya me encargo yo del papeleo, tu vete a dormir, que pareces un zombie"… es pariente del noveno, así que vive en la mansión -. Contesto medio dormido Tsuna, sin levantar su cabeza de la mesa.

\- parece la descripción de tu niñera -. Dijo riendo Yamamoto.

\- ¡no digas eso friki del beisbol! -. Dijo Gokudera con el seño fruncido.- el Décimo no necesita una niñera.

\- no, Yamamoto tiene razón, Gio es algo así como mi niñera personal, es más le deje todo el papeleo que me quedo pendiente a él y a los demás -. Dijo Tsuna suspirando.- aunque a los Varia se les ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarme todo el papeleo, ya que ellos no querías hacer el que les encargue, así que tendré que hacer mis deberes de la escuela y el papeleo de Vongola al mismo tiempo -. Dijo ahora bufando mientras se movía en la mesa.

\- ¡¿los Varia?! -. Preguntaron Yamamoto y Gokudera al mismo tiempo, a lo que Tsuna solo asintió sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

\- sí, los Varia, están de nuestro lado ahora, me ayudaban mucho cuando tenía que entrenar y en casos de peleas… -. Dijo Tsuna omitiendo la frase "contra algunas mafias".- aunque costó mucho que se hicieran mis "amigos", en un principio solo me ayudan a entrenar para poder golpearme.

\- no debe confiar en ellos, casi nos matan -. Hablo Gokudera aunque Tsuna lo interrumpió

\- me han ayudado mucho, así que no tienen por qué desconfiar de ellos, además si quieres traicionarme o algo por el estilo -. En ese momento Tsuna levanto la cara, con una mirada seria.- les demostramos quien manda y listo -. Dijo para volver a recostar su cabeza en la mesa.

\- ¡así se habla Décimo! -. Dijo Gokudera dándole la razón.

En ese momento el celular de Tsuna comenzó a sonar otra vez, haciendo que se recompusiera en su asiento rápidamente, para su mala suerte el profesor estaba entrando al salón, por lo que se paro y salió rápidamente del lugar para que el profesor no lo notara, siendo seguido por Gokudera y Yamamoto.

\- eso estuvo cerca -. Dijo Tsuna mirando el celular que sonaba.- ¿ahora qué quieren? ¡Estaba seguro de haber apagado este maldito aparato! -. Hablo Tsuna molesto al contestar, cosa que hizo que Yamamoto y Gokudera se sorprendieran y preguntaran Cuánto había cambiado Tsuna.

= **Sawada-nii el papeleo ya fue enviado, le llegara en unos días** =. Hablo Gio, mientras Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban a cada lado de Tsuna para poder escuchar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En verdad me llamas para decirme eso? ¡Prometo que estoy que tomo un avión, solo para ir a Italia y matar a Xanxus! -. Dijo Tsuna molesto.

Tsuna enojado, diciendo que maratí a Xanxus, eso era algo totalmente nuevo para Yamamoto y Gokudera.

=en verdad lo siento Sawada-nii, pero Xanxus me obligo =. Se disculpa y definido a la vez el chico.

\- Gio, por si no te diste cuenta, está hablando en japonés, otra vez -. Le dijo Tsuna al chico.

= ¡hiii! ¡Es tu culpa Sawada-nii! Tú fuiste quien me pego la mala costumbre =. Grito el chico desde el otro lado.

\- algún hábito de tu maestro se te tenía que pegar -. Rio Tsuna, exaltando a Gokudera y Yamamoto, ¿Tsuna era el maestro de alguien?

= ¡vamos a ver si te ríes al ver tu papeleo, mocoso Vongola! Son como mil hojas si es que no mas y no deje que Gio te los clasificara, es más, van completamente desordenados =. Se escucho a Xanxus reír desde el otro lado.

\- ¡Xanxus! -. Grito Tsuna molesto, es más, parecía como si de sus ojos saliera la llama de la última voluntad.- ¡te juro que en este mismo momento, lo único que quiero es tomar un avión, ir a Italia y partirte la cara! -. Tsuna estaba verdaderamente molesto, pero por otro lado Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban muy shockeados ante la actitud que tenia Tsuna.

= ushishishi jefe debería dejar de atormentar al **Décimo** =. Dijo Bel con burla, aunque parecía querer defenderlo Tsuna sabía que no era así, por lo que cada vez estaba mas y mas molesto, y sus guardianes mas y mas sorprendidos.

\- Belphegor -. Dijo Tsuna con una voz muy seria e imponente, la cual solo usaba en reuniones de la mafia.

= S-Sawada-nii no te desgastes, yo les partiré la cara por ti =. Se escucho hablar a Gio, luego de decir eso se escucho como si tragara algo.= si puedo el mato o dejo inconscientes, para que no molesten =. La voz del chico ahora era más grave y seria.

\- lo veo bastante imposible Gio… pero da todo de ti para lograrlo -. Lo animo Tsuna, cuando de pronto se escucho como comenzaba una pelea por el otro lado de la línea

\- Décimo -. Dijo Gokudera algo asustado para llamar la atención de Tsuna.

\- ¿Qué sucede Gokudera? -. Pregunto Tsuna mirándolo con duda, mientras apartaba un poco el celular para que el ruido de la pelea que había al otro lado no lo molestara.

\- ¿usted es el maestro de ese tal Gio? -. Pregunto Gokudera curioso, al igual que Yamamoto.

\- pues si, creo que olvide decir eso antes… es casi como mi hijo ¡jajaja! -. Comento Tsuna riendo.- lo conocí cuando tenía 13 años, ahora tiene 15 -. Dijo Tsuna recordando como conoció al chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

/Flashback/

Tsuna ya tenía 15, habían pasado unos meses desde su llegada a Italia y las reuniones con las mafia eran cada vez más pesadas, en primer lugar, le daban miedo esas miradas que decían "te matare", en segundo lugar, el era la cabeza de todo, por ende el que dirigía las reuniones, y no sabía nada de los temas que se trataban en estas reuniones, y en tercer lugar, estaba muy cansado y Reborn no lo dejaba descansar ni un segundo, lo único que quería en ese momento era una mano que lo ayudara con tantas cosas.

El peli café estaba en un escritorio gigante lleno de papeles, tirado sobre estos durmiendo, su cabello estaba más largo y tenía unas grandes ojeras, vestía un traje negro, el cual le molestaba mucho, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de ropa, pero se lo tenía que aguantar. De pronto la puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando entrar a Reborn quien era seguido por un niño, quien se encargo de cerrar la puerta, Reborn salto sobre el escritorio de Tsuna, notando que este dormía, le propino una patada en la cabeza al castaño, cosa que lo despertó rápidamente.

\- dame-Tsuna, tienes visitas -. Dijo Reborn al ver que Tsuna se quejaba por la patada.

Tsuna se acomodo en su asiento, mirando al niño que entro junto con Reborn, que aparentaba entre 12 y 13 años de edad, su cabello era rubio llegándole a la nuca, tenía un flequillo que le tapaba algo la cara, su tez era muy clara, casi como la nieve y sus ojos eran amarillos, casi como los de un tigre, su mirada era penetrante pero a la vez trasmitía pura inocencia, vestía con un traje blanco, el cual iba muy bien con el tono de piel del niño, sus rasgos daban a entender que era italiano.

\- ¿y tú eres? -. Pregunto Tsuna, parándose de su asiento.

\- m-me llamo Gio Vongola… el niño me trajo hasta aquí -. Dijo con una voz fina y tímida mientras indicaba a Reborn.

\- con que Vongola… ¿y por qué Reborn te ha traído? -. Pregunto Tsuna arrodillándose a la altura del niño para quitarle el cabello del rostro.

\- el es igual que Xanxus, por lo que es pariente del noveno, estará a tu cuidado desde el día de hoy -. Hablo Reborn.- será como tu mano derecha temporal… por darle un titulo a lo que hará el niño -. Dijo este sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

\- ¿de verdad quieres ser eso? -. Pregunto Tsuna al niño, tener a alguien que le ayudara sería muy bien recibido, pero si el niño estaba ahí contra su voluntad, no lo aceptaría.

\- l-la verdad no me gustaría ser una molestia -. Dijo el niño mirando al suelo.

\- no serias una molestia -. Contesto Tsuna sonriéndole.

\- hai -. Respondió Gio algo más confiado.- aunque de verdad no quiero ser una carga para usted Décimo -. Dijo el chico mirándolo, por algún motivo el niño hizo que recordara a Gokudera.

\- no me llames así, aun no soy el Décimo, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada -. Le dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

\- está bien Sawada-dono -. Dijo ahora haciendo que esta vez recordara a Basil.

/Fin flashback/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- y así lo conocí… en ese momento yo no sabía que Gio tenía una llama tan fuerte, hasta que un día me mostró su llama, por lo que decidí entrenarlo, ya que tenia gran potencial, además me encariñe mucho con él y me termino llamando Sawada-nii -. Dijo cuándo del celular se escucho un gran estruendo, cosa que hizo que Tsuna escapara de sus recuerdos.

= ¡esto se está poniendo interesante mocoso! =. Se escucho hablar a Xanxus.

= ¡hiii! ¡Se acabo el efecto de la píldora! =. Se escucho esta vez un chillido por parte de Gio, el chico se parecía bastante a Tsuna.

\- ¡podrían dejar de pelear de una vez! ¿Quién crees que se encargara del papeleo de la muerte de Gio? Yo no, si matas a Gio, tú te encargas de ese papeleo -. Grito Tsuna poniendo el celular en su oído.

= ¡cierra la boca mocoso! =. Grito Xanxus molesto, parecía que el celular sacara chispas.

= ¿podrían callarse de una buena vez? ¡Estoy tratando de reparar el sistema de seguridad de las aéreas que destruyeron! =. Se escucho la voz enojada de Spanner.

= ¡en verdad seria de ayuda que guardaran silencio! -=. Se quejo Shoichi.

Ahora sí que los guardianes no cabían de la impresión, ¿Qué hacían esos 2 en Italia?, bueno tenían entendido que Shoichi se había ido a estudiar a Italia, al pregunta más bien seria ¿Qué hacía en Vongola? y ¿Cómo era que Spanner también estaba allí?, aunque a estas alturas las preguntas eran muchas.

\- ¿se puede saber que hacen fuera de sus clases herbívoros? -. Pregunto Hibari, llegando donde ellos, este seguía igual que siempre, a excepción de que estaba más alto y tenía el cabello algo más corto, el por que estaba aun en la escuela, era un misterio, pero es de Hibari de quien hablamos, el puede estar en el año que le dé la gana.

\- hola Hibari -. Saludo Tsuna de manera despreocupada, cosa que hizo enojar a Hibari.

\- si no regresan a sus clases, los morderé hasta la muerte -. Dijo sacando sus tonfas, Gokudera y Yamamoto miraron a Tsuna, esperando alguna reacción de este como que se asustara, pero en vez de eso, tenía una sonrisa sin miedo y parecía a punto de comenzar a reír.

\- está bien, vamos a clases chicos o sino el "carnívoro" nos morderá hasta la muerte -. Dijo Tsuna dándose la vuelta con las manos en la nuca, tratando de no reír.

\- ¿acaso ese? -. Dijo Yamamoto sorprendido.

\- ¿es el Décimo? -. Complemento Gokudera igual de sorprendido.

Por su parte Hibari, se dio la vuelta guardando sus tonfas molesto, para seguir con su recorrido por la escuela, ya se desquitaría luego con el primero que se le cruzara. Por otra parte, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera entraron al salón, para su suerte el maestro había salido, así que Tsuna fue el primero en ir a sentarse o más bien a acostarse en su mesa, en cuanto cerró los ojos cayo dormido, roncando levemente, Yamamoto y Gokudera solo rieron por lo bajo y se sentaron a sus costado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- oye Tsuna -. Hablo el guardián de la lluvia.

\- ¿Por qué Spanner y Shoichi están en la base Vongola? -. Pregunto curioso Gokudera.

\- cuando fui a Italia, Reborn me obligo a estudiar y por razones obvias me metió a un instituto muy caro, ahí me encontré con Shoichi, la primera vez que nos vimos se sorprendió mucho, no hicimos amigos rápidamente y le conté el por qué estaba en Italia… a Spanner lo encontramos en la universidad, de casualidad un día íbamos pasando cerca de una universidad y nos topamos con él, de no ser por Irie no lo habría notado -. Dijo Tsuna riendo.- me fueron de mucha ayuda, con los planos para la base Vongola -. Dijo esto último en voz baja.- ha, pero Spanner no tiene la edad para ir a la universidad, lo que pasa es que se salto unos años por su gran intelecto.

\- valla Décimo, un día de esto me tiene que contar todo lo que hizo en Italia -. Hablo Gokudera con una gran sonrisa.

\- un día de estos… -. Dijo Tsuna recostado en su mesa.

\- ¡vamos Sawada, levántate al extremo! -. Dijo Ryohei tratando de levantar a Tsuna, pero este estaba firmemente sujeto a la mesa, cuando por fin lo pudo levantar, este tenía el rostro pegado a la mesa.- oye ¿acaso usas pegamento o algo por el estilo?

\- pegamento, es muy efectivo ¿quieres probarlo? -. Dijo sacando un pegamento de su bolsillo, tendiéndoselo a Ryohei, quien se negó a aceptarlo, para que luego Tsuna separara su cara de la mesa riendo levemente algo cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar apartado del salón había un grupo de chicas hablando, entre ellas mientras miraban a Tsuna.

\- ¿Qué le pasara a Tsuna-kun? -. Pregunto una de las chicas del grupo.

\- no lo sé, pero parece cansado -. Contesto otra.

\- pobre… ¿Qué habrá hecho para estar así? -. Preguntaban otras chicas del grupo.

\- eso da igual ahora, tengo que estar atenta, ya que jure que lo encararía en la salida y me le adelantaría a Sasagawa -. Dijo una chica, que era una de las 4 muchachas que antes espiaba a Tsuna.

\- vamos, si no hubiera vuelto tan guapo ni le hablarían, tienen que fijarse en los sentimientos de él también, ¿creen que las aceptara luego de cómo lo trataron años atrás? o que por lo menos se fijaría en ustedes -. Hablo una de las chicas, que era un tanto más baja que las demás.

\- ¿tú que sabes? -. Dijeron todas a la vez, molestas.

\- yo solo decía -. Comento está mirando a otro lado.

Kyoko trataba lo más posible de ignorar al grupo de chicas que estaba mirando constantemente a Tsuna, ya que por alguna razón sentía celos y no sabía muy bien el motivo de estos.

De pronto sonó el timbre, aunque pasaron unos minutos para que el profesor llegara al salón, aunque a nadie le importo, además de que era la última clase del día y era deportes. La clase seria de béisbol, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Yamamoto, mientras que Gokudera refunfuñaba molesto, por otro lado Tsuna no opinaba en lo más mínimo.

\- oye Tsuna ¿ya sabes jugar béisbol? -. Pregunto uno de los compañeros de clase del peli café con burla.

\- claro que si -. Respondió con simpleza Tsuna.

\- ya veo, antes eras malísimo, por no decir que eras el peor jugador de la escuela -. Reitero el chico.

\- pues eso era antes, además ahora me dejaron como reserva y con Yamamoto jugando es seguro que no me necesiten -. Dijo desinteresado Tsuna.

\- ¡CUIDADO TSUNA! -. Grito Yamamoto, al ver como una de las pelotas se desviaba, aunque era demasiado tarde ya que la bola impacto justo en la nariz del peli café, tirándolo al piso.

\- seguro eso le rompió la nariz -. Se escucho hablar a un chico.

\- pobre -. Complemento otro con gracia.

\- ¡itee! -. Grito Tsuna levantándose con la nariz completamente roja y sangrando.- Yamamoto fíjate para donde lanzas las pelotas -. Reclamo Tsuna con las manos en la nariz, cosa que hizo que tanto su guardián de la lluvia como el de la tormenta se calmaran, ya que habían pensado que Tsuna estaba inconsciente, pero si tenía fuerzas para gritarles no le había ocurrido nada muy grave.- ¡¿haber que te parece esto?! -. Dijo Tsuna ahora tomando la bola para luego lanzarla con fuerza en la dirección en la que se encontraba Yamamoto, quien por suerte la esquivo y luego miro por donde esta se fue, notando que rompió el alambrado que había detrás de él, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- o-oye Tsuna cálmate, fue sin querer -. Le dijo Yamamoto riendo nervioso.

\- ¡jejeje! Lo siento -. Dijo Tsuna frotándose la nuca algo nervioso, cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir un gran dolor donde la pelota le había golpeado, para luego comenzar a ver algo borroso hasta caer al piso inconsciente.

\- ¿Tsuna? -. Pregunto Yamamoto preocupado, acercándose al castaño.

\- Dé-Décimo no juegue -. Dijo esta vez Gokudera, aunque Tsuna no respondía, por lo que opto por moverlo un poco, hasta que noto que estaba sangrando mucho por la nariz.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se miraron preocupados, para luego llevarlo a la enfermería no sin antes llevar a Ryohei con ellos para que lo curara.

* * *

- **como dije la vez anterior este sigue siendo el prologo, queda una parte mas y listo :3 aunque en si la historia ya comenzó pero bueee**

 **\- nicole: solo disfruten leyendo lo que sale de la mente de esta loca.**

 **\- hai... como que loca -inflando las mejillas-**

 **\- nicole: ¿no estas olvidando decir eso?  
**

 **\- ¿eso?... o si, ahora ademas de las 3 semanas sera un mínimo de 5** **reviews para que publique... hay personas que leen mi fic pero no comentan y es desalentador... se que lo leen pero que no comenten desanima un poco.  
**

 **\- nicole: así que ese sera un nuevo requisito.**

 **\- ademas en cuanto este cap llegue a los 5** **reviews subiré el siguiente, ya que es prologo, sera una excepciona :3 solo por esta vez.**

 **\- nicole: solo lo dice por que sabe que es imposible que alguien comente algo.**

 **\- claro que no... yo se que alguien comentara, pero bueno, espero sus reviews, ya sean buenos o para corregir algo.**

 **\- ceri y nicole: nos vemos en el proximo cap.**


	3. prologo parte-3

**\- ya estamos en la fecha si no me equivoco, asi que aqui les traigo la ultima parte del prologo**

 **\- nicole: no los molestamos, pasen y lean**

 **\- nos veremos abajo**

 **-aclaraciones, Katekyo hitman reborn no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano, solo la trama de este fic y los oc me perteneces, ahora si disfruten del cap.**

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 1/3

* * *

/Sueño/

\- ¡oye Rampo, devuélveme eso ahora! -. Decía una chica de no más de 12 años, su cabello era de color marrón y le llegaba por la cintura, aunque lo tenía algo despeinado en la parte superior, en uno de sus ojos tenia puesto un parche medico de color blanco, mientras que su otro ojo lo tenía libre, dejando ver un bello color negro en este, era bastante baja y su tez era pálida, vestía un short negro junto con una remera naranja.

\- ¡no quiero! Si me enseñas tu modo última voluntad, te lo devolveré -. Contesto el niño al que perseguía, aparentaba tener unos 5 años, su cabello era ondulado y de color negro, sus ojos eran grandes y verdes, bajo uno de sus ojos tenia la marca de un rayo, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

\- ¡no puedo entrar en modo última voluntad, sin los guantes! -. Dijo la chica mientras indicaba los guantes que tenía el niño, estos eran idénticos a los antiguos guantes que tenia Tsuna en modo hyper, aunque estos no tenían la X, si no que tenía una Z.

\- te los daré, pero espero que no me estés mintiendo Tsukyo -. Dijo el niño parando de correr para quedar en frente de la chica entregándole los guantes.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte? -. Dijo tomando sus guantes, mientras miraba al niño.- ¡eres irritante cuando quieres algo Rampo! -. Menciono mientras se ponía los guantes y sacaba 1 pastilla redonda de color azul, que se trago rápidamente. El ojo visible de la chica se torno de color naranja y se había vuelto más pequeño, idéntica a los de Tsuna en modo última voluntad, de su frente salía la llama del cielo.- Z-Gloves, Mantello di Vongola primo.

\- ¡esa frase rara me gusta! -. Grito el pequeño feliz.

\- este modo solo dura 5 minutos, pero si quieres lo alargo, aunque solo lo hago en peleas -. Dijo cruzada de brazos sacando otra pastilla azul.

\- ¡oye! Si ya le quitaste tus guantes a Rampo, ven a comer, que la cena se enfriara hermanita -. Grito un chico de cabello erizado y dorado, sus ojos eran de color verde, su parecido al Vongola primo era increíble, de no ser por el color de ojos, cualquiera pensaría que era él, llevaba puesto una camisa color verde con un pantalón de mezclilla color beige, su mirada era algo calmada y seria a la vez.

\- ¡Giotto eres muy molesto! -. Grito la chica, al momento en que su modo última voluntad desapareció.

\- el trabajo de un hermano es molestar, ahora date prisa o mamma se molestara -. Le dijo el chico por última vez.

\- ¡hai! -. Respondió tomando en brazos a Rampo, para luego ir por donde se fue Giotto.

/Fin del sueño/

\- ¿q-que fue eso? -. Se pregunto Tsuna al momento de despertar, notando que estaba en la enfermería.- creo que el golpe que me dio Yamamoto con esa pelota me afecto la cabeza -. Dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz, que ahora tenía un parche.

\- ¡Tsuna-kun! -. Se escucho la voz de Kyoko al momento en que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan? -. Pregunto como si nada mirando a la chica con una ceja arqueada, aunque no esperaba que la chica se tirara a abrazarlo.

\- ¿estás bien? Vi cuando te desmayaste… pensé que te había pasado algo grave -. Dijo la chica con los ojos algo llorosos.

\- estoy bien, por cierto ¿Qué hora es? -. Pregunto mientras revisaba todos sus bolsillos sin encontrara nada en ninguno de ellos.- ¿mi celular? ¿Se lo abra llevado la enfermera? -. Pregunto mirando a Kyoko, quien se separo de Tsuna para responderle.

\- mmm… cuando entre aquí, note que Gokudera tenían un celular algo viejo en las manos -. Dijo Kyoko parada mirando a Tsuna mientras hacía memoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por qué será que el Décimo tiene un celular tan viejo? -. Se cuestiono Gokudera prendiendo el aparato.

\- ¿de verdad planeas hablar con el tal Gio? -. Pregunto Yamamoto mirando a Gokudera.- sería mejor que le devolvieras el celular a Tsuna -. Dijo mirando a Gokudera, pero este lo ignoraba totalmente.

-¡estoy curioso al extremo! -. Dijo Ryohei, a quien ya le habían contado lo ocurrido.

Al prender el móvil, Gokudera se fue a la lista de contactos, la cual era muy larga, por lo que comenzaron rápidamente a buscar un contacto que tuviera el nombre "Gio", pero no había ninguno, aunque el mas cercano era uno que solo decía "G", así que optaron por llamar a ese número.

= ¿he? Sawada-nii… ahora estoy haciendo el papeleo que le acaba de llegar, soy el único que si accedió a hacerlo en vez de enviárselo esta vez =. El chico iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Gokudera.

\- yo no soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, me llamo Gokudera Hayato, soy el guardián de la tormenta del Décimo Vongola -. Hablo de manera formal el peli plata.

= Gokudera Hayato, verdad, Sawada-nii me hablo de sus guardianes, ¿pero por qué llamas desde el celular de Sawada-nii? =. Pregunto extrañado el chico.

\- quiero saber que eso lo que hacen Irie y Spanner en Vongola -. Dijo Gokudera calmado, cosa que sorprendió a Yamamoto y Ryohei, quienes pensaban que comenzaría a gritarle al chico, preguntando cosas sin siquiera darle tiempo de contestar.

= explicar que hacen aquí y el porqué llegaron a ser de Vongola llevara algo de tiempo =. Dijo el chico mientras suspiraba.

\- tú solo cuenta, tengo mucho tiempo -. Dijo Gokudera, guardando silencio para que el chico comenzara a hablar, no sin antes poner el celular en altavoz para que Yamamoto y Ryohei escucharan.

= bueno, todo empezó poco después de que Sawada-nii fuera nombrado oficialmente el Décimo Vongola, Reborn decía que tenía que estudiar más, así que lo metió a un instituto privado muy caro, donde se encontró con Irie, no solo eso sino que a Reborn le pareció buena idea meter a Irie en todo eso, aunque pensó que el instituto no estaba a la altura de lo que Tsuna e Irie tenían que aprender, así que los metió a unas clases en la universidad =. Dijo el chico haciendo una leve pausa.= al principio fue horrible para Sawada-nii, ya que no entendía nada de lo que les pasaban, aunque para Shoichi todo era muy fácil, así que después de clases se iba a la mansión y le explicaba lo que habían pasado a Sawada-nii de modo que el entendiera, cosa que lo ayudo bastante con sus notas en la universidad, poco después notaron que Spanner estaba en la misma universidad, así que Reborn arreglo las cosas para que Spanner empezara a tomar sus clases en los mismo horarios que Sawada-nii e Irie… con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero el problema era que en esa universidad, en ese mismo lugar… =. Dijo el chico deteniéndose un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasaba en esa universidad? -. Pregunto Yamamoto, haciendo que el chico notara que Gokudera no era el único que lo escuchaba.

= en esa universidad también estaba Byakuran =. Dijo el chico.

\- ¡¿Byakuran?! -. Dijeron a la vez Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

= si Byakuran, resulto que el también estaba en la universidad, aunque al parecer había perdido todos sus recuerdos de la mafia, por lo que Sawada-nii y los demás, prefirieron guardar distancia de él, para evitar que pasara otra vez, lo del futuro alterno. Un día Sawada-nii, Shoichi y Spanner, estaban sentados en el campus de la universidad, cuando Shoichi fue envuelto en el humo rosa de la Bazooka de los 10 años, en el instante en que el humo se disipo lograron ver al Shoichi de 10 años en el pasado, este se asusto bastante y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo empujando a todos a su paso, aunque Sawada-nii lo comenzó a seguir al igual que Spanner, Sawada-nii estaba preocupado de que Shoichi se topara con Byakuran, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar ahora que había perdido la memoria. Cuando por fin lo lograron alcanzar, ya era demasiado tarde, Shoichi estaba sentado en el suelo y Byakuran estaba enfrente de él tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, ya no había nada que hacer, Shoichi tomo la mano de Byakuran y luego salió corriendo en otra dirección… desde ese día Sawada-nii estuvo muy alerta a lo que pudiera ocurrir, hasta que un día la universidad completa exploto, las autoridades dijeron que la explosión se produjo por una fuga de gas, claro que Sawada-nii sospechaba algo, por lo comenzó a buscar a Byakuran, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado, parecía haber desaparecido del mapa… Irie dijo que era posible que ya no se encontrara en este mundo, por lo que Sawada-nii opto por viajar entre los mundos paralelos, yo y los varia los acompañamos y Irie y Spanner, construyeron una maquina que nos ayudo a viajar entre esos mundos… al principio fue divertido ver como peleaba todo el tiempo con Xanxus, pero todo comenzó a ir mal cuando tuvimos que comenzar a pelar contra Byakuran, para salvar el futuro nuevamente, Sawada-nii solo se centro en esto y dijo que si moría, quien lo remplazaría en el cargo seria Xanxus, y no estoy bromeando, el dijo eso ya que Xanxus ahora es de fiar, lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, como a entrenar, mejorar sus técnica y aumentar su resistencia, ellos se volvieron buenos amigos mientras viajábamos entre los mundos paralelos… por suerte logramos vencer a Byakuran, aunque Sawada-nii casi murió, lo que más me impresiono fue que Xanxus, al enterarse de lo que Sawada-nii había dicho, se negó rotundamente, dijo que preferiría vencerlo en una pelea justamente, a ganarse así el puesto como jefe Vongola… Byakuran dejo a Sawada-nii con todas las costillas rotas, al igual que una pierna y muchos otros huesos, junto con el hombro derecho dislocado, se podría decir que se salvo gracias a la llama de Lussuria y Xanxus, que evito que Sawada-nii se desangrara en pleno campo de batalla mientras nosotros llegábamos donde ellos estaban… luego de eso Shoichi y Spanner nos trajeron devuelta a nuestro mundo, cuando Sawada-nii se recupero, les pidió a Shoichi y Spanner que se unieran a Vongola, ya que 2 genios como ellos serian de mucha ayuda, además de que Shoichi y Spanner tenían la llama del sol, por lo que también ayudaron en su recuperación =. Termino de contar el chico.

\- ¿Por qué Sawada no nos dijo algo tan importante? Podría habernos llamado y abríamos ido a ayudar al extremo -. Dijo Ryohei, sorprendido al escuchar la historia.

= lo que paso es que Sawada-nii no quería que se involucraran en algo tan peligroso, Shoichi igual le había dicho que los llamara a ustedes, para que lo ayudaran, pero él se negó =. Dijo Gio.

\- en verdad es increíble -. Decía Gokudera, que no cabía de la impresión.

\- Tsuna en vedad se preocupa por nosotros -. Dijo Yamamoto.

= Sawada-nii se ha convertido en alguien digno de admiración, termino la universidad en 2 años y el instituto en unos meses, pero aun así va al instituto otra vez, el no quería que supieran, así que es seguro que les haya mentido ¿o me equivoco?... seguro me querrá matar por haberles dicho más de la cuenta =. Dijo riendo levemente

\- bien se acabo la historia, ahora devuélvanme eso -. Dijo Tsuna tomando su celular, poniéndoselo en el oído.- Gio de verdad aprecio que les hayas dicho todo, ya que no soy bueno guardando secretos, pero… eso de que soy alguien de admirar ¿no crees que estuvo demás? -. Dijo para luego cortar la llamada.- en verdad tenía planeado no contarles nada de eso -. Dijo soltando un suspiro.- pero ahora da igual, ya lo saben, así que suelten las preguntas.

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos llamaste en ese momento Tsuna?! -. Comenzó Ryohei, logrando que las miradas de todos se centraran en el.- ¡nos debiste haber llamado Sawada! ¡Si nos hubieras dicho, te abríamos ayudado y no abrías estado a punto de morir!

\- me preocupe por ustedes, no quería involucrarlos en otra pelea como la del futuro y que terminaran heridos -. Dijo este frotándose el cuello.- creo que mis amigos y familia son más importantes que mi propia vida, por eso no los quería arriesgar -. Dijo este bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Tsuna deja de decir esas cosas! -. Dijo Yamamoto molesto, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tsuna.

\- se que no hay nadie en el instituto a esta hora -. Dijo Tsuna al mirar por la ventana del pasillo y notar que era tarde.- pero aun así no quiero pelear con ustedes -. Dijo con un tono frío pero a la vez calmado.

\- Décimo -. Dijo Gokudera algo dolido.

\- quise hacer como que nada había pasado, volví luego de 2 años y medio por asuntos de Vongola -. Dijo levantando la mirada, la cual era fría como si estuviera en su modo hyper.- estaba feliz de volver a ver a mis amigos y también sabía que no les podría ocultar eso para siempre, pero yo quería elegir el momento y lugar adecuado para contarles -. Dijo para luego sonreír.- ¡ustedes fueron quienes me motivaron a vencer a Byakuran!, pude vencerlo gracias a que quería proteger a mi familia a toda costa, no morí gracias a que quería volver a ver a mi familia y reír junto a ellos otra vez.

\- algunas cosas jamás cambiaran, ¿no es así Décimo? -. Hablo Gokudera sonriendo.- me siento feliz de tener un jefe y amigo tan noble como usted.

\- ¿noble? Que dices Gokudera, yo no soy noble, soy igual a ustedes que se preocupan por mí -. Contesto Tsuna riendo.

\- sigues siendo el mismo -. Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡pero no vuelvas a ocultar algo así! -. Dijo Ryohei, pasando su brazo por el cuello de Tsuna.

\- porque es mejor pelear juntos y ayudarnos, a que pelees tú solo -. Dijo Yamamoto riendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna y los demás iban caminando hacia sus casas, mientras conversaban animadamente, de cosas cotidianas.

\- oye Tsuna, deberías unirte al equipo de béisbol, el lanzamiento de antes fue increíble -. Comento Yamamoto sonriendo, como era costumbre.

\- no me recuerdes eso Yamamoto -. Dijo Tsuna sobándose la nariz, al recordar cuando la pelota impacto con su cara.

\- me abría gustado ver eso al extremo -. Hablo Ryohei mientras reía.

\- por cierto Tsuna-san ¿Qué le paso a tu nariz? -. Pregunto Haru acercándose a Tsuna, quien río nervioso por la pregunta, mientras que Kyoko los miraba celosa, por lo que tomo a Tsuna del brazo, el cual en vez de sonrojarse como ella esperaba, solo río otra vez.

\- pues estábamos en clase de deporte y los chicos jugaban béisbol, cuando Yamamoto pasó a darle a Tsuna con la pelota en la nariz, aunque nada grave como puedes ver -. Dijo Kyoko, con amabilidad fingida, mientras apretaba más el brazo de Tsuna.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es grave ¿Tsuna te encuentras bien desu? -. Pregunto Haru abrazando a Tsuna del otro brazo preocupada, aunque la verdad solo se había dado cuenta de lo que Kyoko hacia por lo que decidió competir con ella.

\- pues… -. Iba a contestar Tsuna, mientras miraba a Haru.

\- si lo está -. Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa dulce mientras miraba a Haru.- (sé que es mi amiga, pero en realidad me está poniendo muy celosa y algo molesta)

\- ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste Tsuna-san?! Habría ido a curarte -. Hablo Haru aferrándose más al brazo de Tsuna.

\- pues la verdad es que… -. Trato de hablar otra vez Tsuna, pero nuevamente Kyoko lo interrumpió.

\- mi hermano, Yamamoto y Gokudera se encargaron de eso -. Dijo Kyoko mirando a Haru, mientras esta le devolvía la mirada, parecía como si rayos salieran de sus miradas.

\- valla el Décimo es popular -. Hablo Gokudera con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, mientras miraba a escena.

\- ¡jajaja! Al parecer Tsuna tiene suerte -. Dijo Yamamoto riendo.

\- espero que Sawada cuide bien de Kyoko o si no lo colgare como un saco de boxeo en mi habitación -. Dijo en modo de broma Ryohei, mientras fingía golpear algo.

\- ¡cállate cabeza de césped, el Décimo la cuidara bien! -. Dijo Gokudera reclamando y a la vez siguiéndole el juego al guardián del sol.

\- como si tú tuvieras un peinado muy genial, cabeza de pulpo -. Dijo Ryohei indicándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los chicos seguían caminando tranquila mente, una silueta encapuchada los observaba desde el tejado de una casa.

\- ¿son ellos?... si lo son, valla que jóvenes… -. Aquella persona trago algo de saliva para luego suspirar.- no puedo simplemente ir y hablarles… si fuera así de fácil, les estaría hablando lo más normal sin tener que esconderme -. Su voz era bastante fina y la silueta tampoco era muy alta, más bien era baja, como la de un niño, ademas de que era muy fina, dando a entender que se trataba de una chica.- mmm… -. De pronto Tsuna volteo la cabeza mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba la chica, sorprendiendo a esta quien salto del tejado a la calle para echarse a correr rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Kyoko y Haru, con su mirada fija hacia donde la chica se echo a correr, frunciendo levemente el seño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tsuna-san? -. Pregunto con duda Haru.

\- ¿Tsuna-kun?

\- luego se los explico si, Gokudera, Yamamoto, onii-san, síganme… Reborn llévalas a sus casas -. Dijo Tsuna serio, para luego comenzar a correr en la dirección que se fue la silueta, siendo seguido por sus guardianes.

De pronto Reborn salió de su escondite, ganándose frente a las chicas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Reborn-san? -. Pregunto Haru preocupada.

\- al parecer alguien los estaba espiando, lo más seguro es que no sea nadie bueno, así que por seguridad las llevare a sus casas -. Dijo Reborn mirándolas.

\- pero si no nos seguía nadie -. Dijo Haru mirando a Reborn.

\- Tsuna vio a alguien, así que no tienes porque sacar tus conclusiones, será mejor que se vallan rápido a sus casas -. Dijo Reborn comenzando a caminar.

\- ¡estoy harta de que nos traten como un estorbo! -. Dijo Haru de brazos cruzados.

\- Haru-chan no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será irnos -. Hablo Kyoko, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien asintió para luego seguir a Reborn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna y los demás estaban persiguiendo a la pequeña silueta que corría como un alma a la cual la perseguía el diablo, lo raro era que muy pocas veces daba vueltas y a veces titubeaba al doblar, cosa que daba a entender que no conocía el lugar, a pesar de eso Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei, no podían seguirle el paso, era demasiada rápida, en cambio Tsuna iba mucho mas adelante que ellos, estaba por alcanzar a la chica, pero de un momento a otro, aparecieron unos tipos con trajes y lentes oscuros delante de esta, haciendo que parara en seco, al igual que Tsuna, quien noto, que en los trajes de los hombres, estaba puesto el emblema de Vongola, cosa que lo hizo pensar que estaban de su lado.

\- ¡ahora vendrás con nosotros traidora! -. Hablo uno de los hombros, sujetando a la chica del cuello, aunque lo hizo de tal modo que su mano quedo sobre la capucha evitando que cayera, pareciera que estaba ejerciendo bastante fuerza en el agarre, ya que la chica se quejaba, tratando de quitar el brazo del hombre con sus manos sin lograrlo.

\- s-su jefe es el traidor, u-ustedes no son parte de Vongola… so… solo son… un maldito gru-grupo de matones… que fue formado pa-para ayudar al verdadero… traidor -. Hablo la chica entrecortado la chica, debido al agarre que ejercía el hombre en su cuello, haciendo que Tsuna notara que era una mujer.

\- ¡cállate! -. Grito el hombre, apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la chica, haciendo que gritara de dolor, pareciera que le estuviera a punto de romper el cuello y la chica poco a poco estaba dejando de forcejear.

\- oye que crees que le estás haciendo -. Grito Tsuna mirando al hombre molesto, mientras sus guardianes llegaban a su lado.

\- el Décimo y sus guardianes ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? -. Inquirió uno de los hombres mirando al grupo de chicos.

\- la mocosa los debe de haber estado buscando -. Hablo el hombre que le tenía sujeto el cuello a la chica, para luego arrojarla al suelo de manera brusca y pisarle la cabeza.

\- ¡paren de una buena vez! -. Grito Tsuna molesto, asustando levemente a los hombres.

\- ¡tú no eres nuestro jefe mocoso! -. Grito el hombres que le estaba pisando la cabeza a aquella chica, cuando de pronto alzo la mano, que despedía llamas de la tormenta, dispuesto a golpear a Tsuna, cuando de pronto la chica se levanto quitándose una capa que traía puesta, dejando ver que el polo que traía puesto un polo con el logo Vongola en el brazo derecho, unos short negros y unas botas de igual color, en sus manos llevaba puestos unos guantes, idénticos a los de Tsuna.

\- Kyotsu cambio forma: modo difesa, Mantello di Vongola primo-. Se escucho decir a la chica, para que luego apareciera una capa sobre esta, con llamas del cielo en los bordes inferiores de esta, mientras que de la frente de la chica también salían llamas del cielo, logrando evitar que el hombre golpeara a Tsuna, luego de defenderlo la capa desapareció transformándose en un zorrito color naranja, con 2 colas, de las orejas del animal salía la llama de cielo.- ¿te encuentras bien Kyotsu? -. Pregunto mirando al animal.

* * *

 **\- bueno como dije arriba este era la ultima parte de los prologos -en un rincon decaida- si se pregunta que les paso a las acosadoras de tsuna, pues como tsuna tardo tanto en la enfermería optaron por irse.**

 **\- nicole: esta mal debido a que nadie comento como yo dije que pasaría.**

 **\- eso es mentira, una personita comento.**

 **\- nicole: o es verdad, gracias por tu comentario "Yamii Nara" no sabes cuanto la motivo**

 **\- gracias por el el primer comentario de mi historia, y pues mucho le hicieron mucho al pobre como pudiste notar**

 **\- nicole: a mi igual me gusta el tsuna confiado y autoritario, cualquier tsuna mejor dicho jajaja**

 **\- ceri y nicole: esperamos te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **\- espero sus reviews, ya sean buenos o para corregir algo... o por lo menos para hacer acto de presencia T-T**


	4. Tsukyomi Vongola

_**-** **tenemos un nuevo requisito para subir cap, 1.- que hayan pasado 3 semanas y 2 que el cap haya llegado a 3 comentarios por lo menos.**_

 **\- holaaaa... lo se lo se, esta vez me retrase por... unos días, pero solo fueron días.**

 **\- nicole: pedimos disculpas por el retraso, ahora dejamos que lean.**

 **\- nos veremos abajo.**

 **-aclaraciones, Katekyo hitman reborn no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano, solo la trama de este fic y los oc me perteneces, ahora si disfruten del cap.**

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 2

* * *

Tsuna no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el ataque que esa chica acababa de utilizar, ese ataque le pertenecía a él, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica lo usara? ¿O que siquiera lo conociera?

\- wan -. Se escucho como respuesta por parte del zorro, mientras asentía, cosa que hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en la boca de la chica.

\- ¡¿todavía te atreves a usar esa técnica?! -. Grito nuevamente el hombre.

\- ¿acaso eso te interesa? ¡Además estas atacando al Décimo Vongola! ¡Tu jefe! -. Grito aquella chica, sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

\- ¡el no es mi jefe y lo sabes mocosa! ¡Mi jefe es el que se convertirá en el Undécimo! -. Dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo a otros los presentes a excepción de la chica.

\- ¡él no es el Undécimo Vongola y lo sabes! ¡No tiene el honor suficiente para ocupar el cargo de capo! -. Grito molesta la chica.- además no ves que el Décimo está vivo y aun le queda una larga vida por delante -. Dijo algo histérica.

\- pero ese no es el caso del futuro, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que le paso en el futuro pequeña Vongola? -. Pregunto el hombre mientras reía divertido, cosa que hizo que la chica bajara la cabeza.- ¡el maldito mocoso esta muerto en el futuro y con tan solo 38 malditos años! -. Dijo el hombre con burla.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, tanto Tsuna como sus 3 guardianes, pero en el caso de Gokudera, parecía estar más molesto que sorprendido, tenía una mirada de odio puro al hombre, al escuchar como hablaba de Tsuna.

\- si quieren atacarlo háganlo -. Hablo la chica con su voz algo temblorosa apretando sus puños, aunque todos seguían en su mundo, sin salir de la sorpresa.- Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa y Tsunayoshi Sawada, parecen sorprendidos e irritados -. Hablo otra vez, captando la atención de los chicos al llamarlos por sus nombres completos.- se que están molestos, vamos ataquen de una maldita vez a esos tipos.

\- ¡cállate de una vez mocosa, tu no me das ordenes! -. Dijo Gokudera molesto al no entender nada, tirando una bomba en la dirección de la chica.

\- ese es el espíritu -. Susurro la chica saltando a un muro para esquivar la bomba, pero en el proceso se le cayó la capucha, dejando ver su cabellera lacia de color marrón oscuro atado por lo bajo, en el ojo izquierdo tenía un parche medico de color blanco, el cual era medianamente tapado por su flequillo, su otro ojo lo tenía libre y era de color naranja, de la frente de la chica salía la llama del cielo y su mirada era la del modo hyper, lo más sorprendente era que la chica era idéntica a Tsuna, pero versión mujer.

\- t-tu… ¡es imposible, nuestro jefe te mato! -. Grito uno de los hombres.

\- me estoy hartando de ustedes -. Hablo la chica agachando la cabeza.- Kyotsu **Ruggire di cielo** -. Espeto la chica para que luego el zorro se colocara frente a los hombres soltando una especie de rugido, que libero llamas del cielo, tirando lejos a los hombres.

\- larguémonos de aquí -. Dijo uno de los hombres para luego salir huyendo con los que lo acompañaban.

Después de unos minutos la flama de la chica comenzó a extinguirse poco a poco y cuando al fin ya no quedaban rastros de la llama, la chica se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

\- pa-parece que funciono… kyo-Kyotsu vuelve a tu caja -. Dijo la chica levantando la cabeza dejando ver que el color real de su ojo era un negro puro, también se le había soltado el pelo y desordenado dejando ver que era bastante largo, su rostro no aparentaba más de 14 años.

\- wan -. Musito el pequeño zorro algo asustado al ver que tantas personas los miraban, por lo que se escondió tras la chica.

\- ky-Kyotsu solo vuelve a tu caja -. Dijo la chica, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja del cielo, acercándola al zorro.

\- wa-wan -. Fue la respuesta del zorro para luego volverse una llama del cielo y entrar a la caja.

\- iteee -. Se quejo la chica al tocar su brazo izquierdo, notando que tenía una herida algo grande, la cual sangraba mucho.- (no puedo creer que me atacaran de ese modo sin saber que era yo) -. Parándose a duras penas comenzando a irse del lugar.

\- ¡oye! -. Hablo Tsuna preocupado, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, pero esta ni caso hizo y siguió caminando en línea recta.

\- oye detente -. Dijo Yamamoto apoyando a Tsuna.

\- ¡que te detengas mocosa! -. Grito Gokudera yendo hacía la chica sujetándola por el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la chica pusiera una expresión de dolor en su rostro, aunque esta se desmayo debido al dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Gokudera ten más cuidado! -. Dijo Tsuna llegando junto al peli plata siendo seguido por Yamamoto y Ryohei.

\- n-no pensé que estuviera tan herida -. Hablo Gokudera sorprendido mientras sujetaba a la chica, notando que con la mano que le tomo el brazo anteriormente, estaba cubierta de sangre.

\- no hay tiempo para eso, ahora lo que importa es llevarla rápido a un hospital, para que traten sus heridas, tienes que devolverle el favor por haberte protegido antes -. Dijo Reborn, apareciendo delante de los chicos.- luego hablaremos con ella, para preguntarle de qué lado está, pero creo que está de nuestro lado -. Dijo mientras miraba a la chica en los brazos de Gokudera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna y sus guardianes llevaron a la chica al hospital que frecuentaban a menudo hace 2 años. la muchacha se encontraba recostada en la cama de una habitación privada del hospital, le habían remplazado el parche que tenía en su ojo por unas vendas que le cubrían la parte superior de la cabeza al igual que el ojo izquierdo, traía puesta una remera celeste de manga corta y unos pantalones de igual color, se podía apreciar que el brazo izquierdo de la chica estaba completamente vendado, poco a poco comenzó a despertar inspeccionando con la vista el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? -. Pregunto en voz baja.- (es verdad, me desmaye cuando el guardián de la tormenta me tomo con fuerza el brazo que tenia roto) -. Mirándose el brazo notando que estaba vendado.- (esta vendado y no duele)-. Moviendo un poco el brazo.

\- Ciaossu -. Saludo Reborn sentado junto a la cama de la chica, haciendo que esta saltara en su cama sorprendida por el repentino saludo.- los chicos te trajeron al hospital y Ryohei te curo las heridas más graves con la llama del sol -. Dijo Reborn como contestando una posible duda que la chica se podría plantear.- pero eso no es importante, a mi me gustaría saber ¿quién eres tú? y de qué lado estas.

La chica lo miro unos segundos, para luego mirarse el cuerpo notando que ya nada le dolía, luego dirigió su mirada a la mesita que había junto a la cama notando que su parche estaba ahí, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro unos segundos soltando un gran suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que hablar con el Arcobaleno.

\- me llamo Tsukyomi Vongola… creo que decirte de qué lado estoy, sin que sepas lo que está ocurriendo, no sirve de mucho -. Dijo apretando el parche.

\- en eso tienes razón, de todos modos también lo iba a preguntar -. Contesto el Arcobaleno mirando a la chica.

\- no sé cómo iras a tomar lo que te diré -. Dijo Tsukyomi en un suspiro, poniendo una mirada algo seria.

\- cuéntamelo y lo sabrás -. Dijo Reborn tomando una postura más seria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraban Tsukyomi y Reborn, estaban Haru y Kyoko quienes estaban espiando al par, ya que Kyoko llamo a su hermano para saber cómo estaban y al enterarse que iban para el hospital ella y Haru también fueron, pensando que algo le había pasado a tsuna.

\- parece una niña muy tierna desu -. Hablo Haru con una sonrisa.

\- su brazo esta herido y su cabeza también ¿se abra puesto a pelear con Tsuna-kun y los demás? -. Pregunto Kyoko a Haru.- ¿o ayudo a tsuna y los demás a pelear?.

\- hahi ella es muchos años menor que nosotras, ¿Por qué a nosotras nos dejan siempre de lado? -. Pregunto celosa Haru.- además ¿Cómo es posible que una niña de esa edad peleé o les de pelea a Tsuna-san y los demás?

\- tienes razón, es solo una niña, parece inocente, puede que solo se involucrara por error… tampoco parece ser una enemiga ya que está hablando de lo más tranquila con Reborn -. Dijo Kyoko mirando a la niña, aunque ella igual estaba algo celosa.

\- es una niña nada más, no le veo el punto a tener celos de ella, además los chicos ni la conocen -. Dijo Haru soltando un suspiro, a lo que Kyoko asintió dándole la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- bueno, eso sería todo… ¿me crees? -. Le pregunto Tsukyomi a Reborn, con algo de curiosidad.

\- es difícil de creer, pero con las experiencias propias que hemos tenido nosotros con los viajes en el tiempo y los futuros catastróficos de Byakuran, lo que tú me dices es algo muy probable -. Hablo Reborn haciendo que la chica sonriera.- lo bueno es que estas de nuestro lado, por lo que tú misma me has explicado -. Dijo Reborn mirando a la chica que suspiraba aliviada, aunque de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, dejando en el piso a Kyoko y Haru, mientras que de pie fuera del cuarto estaban Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei mirando al par de chicas en el suelo.

\- Ciaossu… parece que están estudiando para ser espías -. Comento Reborn mirando al par de chicas.- ¿les divierte espiar las conversaciones ajenas? ¿O se les está haciendo una mala costumbre?

\- n-no es lo que tú crees Reborn -. Hablo Kyoko parándose rápidamente, mientras movía las manos.

\- hahi Kyoko-chan tiene razón, pasábamos por aquí y notamos que tú estabas en esta sala -. Dijo Haru parándose.- n-no estábamos espiando ni nada por el estilo desu.

\- nosotros acabamos de llegar -. Dijo Tsuna siendo apoyado por sus guardianes.- y venia a hablar con la chica -. Comento para luego entrar a la habitación siendo seguido por sus guardianes.

\- está bien -. Dijo Reborn poniéndose de pie, yendo donde estaban Haru y Kyoko.- lo siento pero ahora tendrán que esperar afuera y háganme el favor de no espiar -. Hablo Reborn mirando al par de chicas, quienes asintieron apenadas para luego salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

\- supongo que las preguntas que te are, Reborn ya te las hizo también -. Dijo Tsuna mirando a la chica.- pero de todos modos las are, ¿Cómo te llamas? -. Pregunto con firmeza cosa que sorprendió a los guardianes del chico.

\- me llamo Tsukyomi Vongola, antes de que me preguntes alguna otra cosa, no, no los conozco, solo los había visto en fotografías y en libros de Vongola, jamás imagine que los llegaría a ver en persona -. Dijo la chica sonriendo, aunque una cosa llamo la atención de los 3 guardianes de Tsuna, en especial la de Gokudera, ¿libros sobre Vongola, con sus imágenes? ¿Acaso ya eran famosos que habían libros sobre ellos?, pero antes de que los tres hicieran sus preguntas Tsuna se dispuso a hablar.

\- con respecto a las duda sobre los libros de la Vongola, yo les puedo contestar a sus preguntas -. Hablo Tsuna riendo levemente al ver las caras de dudas de sus guardianes.- resulta que cuando estuve en Italia Reborn me exigió que hiciera unos libros sobre todo lo que hemos vivido hasta el día de hoy, resulta que algunos jefes Vongolas en sus días escribieron las batallas y cosas que vivieron, como unas especies de diarios… tal vez esos fueron los libros que leyó Tsukyomi.

\- sí, esos diarios fueron los que leí -. Contesto Tsukyo mirando a los guardianes.

\- ya entiendo -. Hablo Gokudera asintiendo para luego negar.- pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿de qué lado estas? ¿Por qué nos estabas espiando? ¿Quién demonios es el que quiere matar al décimo para convertirse en el Undécimo? -. Estas preguntas llamaron la atención de todos e hicieron que le diera un escalofrió a la chica.

\- el nombre de la persona que quiere matar a Tsuna, es Yoshi, es un renegado de Vongola, el objetivo de su escuadrón es matarte a ti **Décimo** -. Dijo la chica haciendo que Gokudera frunciera el ceño.- a pesar de que llevan la insignia de Vongola en sus ropas, no pertenecen a Vongola, solo dicen pertenecer a la famiglia ya que dan por sentado que su jefe será el **Undécimo** luego de matar al **Décimo** … la verdad es que yo peleé con su jefe y salí bastante herida de esa pelea, supongo que esos hombres me dieron por muerta, me persiguieron al ver el logo de Vongola en mis ropas y escaparon al notar que era yo y que en realidad no estaba muerta, supongo que eso era parte de lo que querías saber ¿verdad Gokudera? -. Dijo la chica mirando a la tormenta quien solo asintió, dando paso a que siguiera.- bueno con respecto a la pregunta del por qué los estaba espiando… verán, como les dije ellos me estaban persiguiendo, pero eso fue antes de toparme con ustedes por accidente, quería pedirles ayuda, pero no sabía cómo explicarles las cosas ya que esos tipos me estaban pisando los talones, para mi mala suerte el **Décimo** me noto antes de poder pensar en algo y también me comenzaron a seguir, por instinto escape y me tope con quienes me perseguían antes, en verdad no quería que los del escuadrón de Yoshi los encontraran, pero fue tarde cuando el tipo me atrapo por el cuello y ustedes llegaron tras de mí -. Hablo mientras se tocaba el cuello mirando hacia abajo.- me disculpo, por las molestias que les cause… con respecto a si estoy o no de su lado, pues, no estoy en su contra, pero no sé si usted **Décimo** pueda llegar a confiar en mí como para llamarme su aliada, aunque les puedo asegurar que no pienso atacar al **Décimo Vongola** -. Dijo mirando a los guardianes de Tsuna.- yo no soy una renegada o traidora, estoy del lado de Vongola y seguiré de ese lado hasta el día de mi muerte, creerme o no ya es su decisión.

\- no puedo confiar plenamente en ti, si tú dices que es un Vongola quien nos traiciona, nada me asegura que tu no seas de su grupo y estés en cubierto, pero algo me dice que no eres mala, por lo que te daré el beneficio de la duda y confiare en ti por ahora -. Dijo Tsuna en un tono serio.

\- que bien, oigan ¿podría llamarlos por sus nombres? -. Pregunto la chica con entusiasmo, demostrando que en verdad era una niña de 14 años.

\- claro, no le veo lo malo a eso -. Respondió Tsuna con su sonrisa habitual, dejando de lado su seriedad.

\- tsk solo llámame Gokudera -. Hablo el guardián de la tormenta de brazos cruzados.

\- si al extremo -. Dijo Ryohei alzando el pulgar hacia la niña, con una gran sonrisa.

\- llámame como tú quieras -. Dijo de manera amable Yamamoto.- mientras que yo te diré Tsukyo.

\- "no pienso confiar en ella tan fácilmente, tendrá que demostrar que en verdad está de nuestro lado" -. Pensó Gokudera mirando a otro lado.

\- mmm en realidad, no creo que me quede aquí mucho tiempo, en 1 semana regreso a Italia, así que deberías dejar de preocuparte Gokudera-kun -. Dijo la chica aunque más pareció una orden, cosa que hizo reír levemente a Tsuna, al imaginar la reacción de la tormenta.

\- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para darme ordenes mocosa?! -. Dijo Gokudera tomando a la chica de la remera levantándola levemente.

\- Gokudera cálmate, no lo dijo con esa intención -. Hablo Tsuna, tratando de calmar a Gokudera, no quería que su guardián comenzara una pelea con la chica.

\- no te estoy ordenando, solo te digo que no tienes que pensar tanto, si confiar en mí o no, ya que me iré pronto y no tendrás que preocuparte más… además me da igual lo que otras personas crean de mi -. Dijo la chica con una mirada gélida, haciendo que Gokudera la mirara extrañado ya que su mirada se parecía demasiado a la que Tsuna ponía.- no me considero mejor que ustedes, pero si doy por hecho que te puedo dar una larga pelea -. Dijo para apartar el brazo de Gokudera bruscamente, comenzando a quitarse las vendas que tenia, poniéndose su parche medico y tomando la ropa que llevaba antes puesta, que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.- creo que mejor me voy de aquí -. Musito mirando su ropa, notando que estaba limpia.

\- oye pero aun tienes heridas y estas cansada -. Dijo Tsuna mirándola, cortando el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

\- pues ya estoy sana del todo, gracias a la llama del sol de tu guardián -. Dijo soltando un suspiro.- no me pienso quedar en un lugar donde no soy bienvenida, tengo problemas más grandes, que estar lidiando con una tormenta temperamental -. Menciono mientras se levantaba entrando al baño que había en el cuarto, para vestirse, haciendo que Tsuna soltara un suspiro resignado.

\- Gokudera, comprendo que te cueste confiar en ella, pero podrías esforzarte un poco, es la única que sabe todos los detalles de lo que está pasando o podría pasar, aunque desconfiar de la personas es tu talento Gokudera -. Dijo Tsuna suspirando con las manos detrás de la nuca.

\- lo siento Décimo -. Dijo Gokudera algo apenado, aunque molesto al escuchar como Yamamoto y Ryohei reían por lo bajo.

La chica salió a los minutos con su ropa puesta nuevamente que consistía en una chamarra con el logo Vongola y una capucha que le daba sombra a su rostro, unas botas negras largas, estilo militar y unos short negros hasta los muslos.

\- bueno estoy lista, ya les dije lo principal de lo que está ocurriendo y quien es el malo, así que yo me retiro -. Dijo para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación y echarse a correr al poco rato, ocultando bien su rostro al estar fuera del hospital.

\- (no creo que sea lo correcto dejarla ir, pero no la puedo obligar a quedarse… aunque su llama es fuerte, puede que luego la siga para hablar más tranquilo con ella) -. Pensó Tsuna mirando por donde se fue la chica.- bueno ella tiene razón, por lo menos sabemos lo básico de esto, es mejor que no saber nada.

\- aun así sería bastante útil tenerla con nosotros, sabríamos quienes están de nuestro lado y quienes no -. Hablo Reborn mirando a Tsuna.- sería mejor ir a buscarla.

\- me leíste el pensamiento Reborn, debemos darnos prisa, su llama no está muy lejos -. Dijo Tsuna parándose para ir hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Décimo como sabe que está cerca? -. Pregunto Gokudera aunque Reborn se adelanto a Tsuna, para contestar.

\- esto es algo que se nos olvido comentar, cierto que Gio es el aprendiz de Tsuna y a la vez su especie de niñera, el punto es que en uno de los entrenamientos, Gio le enseño a Tsuna una técnica especial que el mismo había creado, la cual consistes en poder sentir las llamas de la última voluntad de las personas, el nombre lo dice " **localizzazione di fiamme** ", además no es necesario que la persona esté usando su llama, para poder buscarla -. Explico Reborn mirando a todo.

\- pero Sawada no ha liberado su llama ni nada por el estilo para comenzar a usar esa técnica -. Dijo Ryohei, cosa que sorprendió a Gokudera ya que tenia la misma duda y no pensó que el guardián del sol estuviera poniendo atención.

\- bueno eso es… -. Iba a contestar Tsuna, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Reborn.

\- mejor dense prisa o la chica se alejara más -. Dijo Reborn saliendo del cuarto, para que los demás lo siguieran.

\- se los explico en el camino -. Dijo Tsuna a lo que todos asintieron para luego seguir a Reborn.

Salieron rápidamente del hospital comenzando a seguir el rastro de la chica, siendo guiados por Tsuna, quien iba a paso lento, ya que si dejaba a sus guardianes tirados Reborn lo patearía, además de que les podría pasar algo.

\- ahora les puedes comenzar a explicar dame-Tsuna -. Dijo Reborn sentado en el hombro de Tsuna.

\- bien -. Dijo el nombrado, asintiendo al momento en que sus guardianes se le acercaron mas, para poder escuchar bien, sin dejar de caminar hacia el lugar en el que Tsuna sentía la llama de Tsukyo.- si sabes usar a la perfección esta técnica, puedes tenerla activa por mucho tiempo, o activarla sin tener que mostrar tu llama, tampoco produce un desgaste en la llama de la última voluntad de la persona, ya que en cierto modo no la usa como los ataques… aunque explicar el por qué de eso ya es más difícil, ni Gio quien creó esta técnica sabe muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero dejémoslo en que es una técnica, en la cual no tienes para que mostrar tu llama para activarla, ya que se activa internamente -. Explico Tsuna algo resumido, ya que el uso de la técnica en si era bastante raro y difícil de explicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de horas siguiendo el rastro de la chica, Tsuna se detuvo frente a un parque, mirando a unos columpios donde se encontraba la chica sentada mirando el cielo nocturno, por lo que los chicos se escabulleron con cuidado, hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de la chica sin que esta los notara.

\- si todo fuera tan fácil como me lo había imaginado… no se en que estaba pensando en ese momento, si en verdad fuera fácil les abría explicado bien las cosas -. Hablo la chica para sí misma, soltando un largo suspiro, aunque lo que dijo llamo la atención de los chicos ¿acaso no les había dicho todo lo importante acerca de la situación que estaba ocurriendo?

De pronto los Tsuna y los demás, vieron como un chico se acercaba a Tsukyo, el cabello del chico era negro y su peinado se asemejaba bastante al del Vongola secondo, en la frente tenía una cinta estilo Colonello pero de color negro y el típico numero era remplazado por el logotipo de Vongola, por lo que se podía ver tenía unos ojos dorados, se podía distinguir que era extranjero, traía puesto unos pantalones negros, una chamarra de igual color, teniendo en el brazo de esta el logotipo Vongola, por debajo de la chamarra, llevaba una remera blanca. Lo que más llamo la atención de los chicos, es que el chico llevaba en la espalda una espada bastante larga que por el peculiar diseño que esta poseía Tsuna dedujo que era una espada china.

\- hasta que te encuentro enana -. Hablo el chico, que no aparentaba más de 18 años.

\- ¡Laxus! -. Dijo Tsukyo sorprendida, quitándose la capucha, para mirar mejor al chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... creí que Kiroki-san me había mandado solo a mí a esta época -. Dijo la chica llamando la atención de Tsuna, por que usar el término "época", ¿acaso venia de otro periodo de tiempo?

\- pues así estaban planeadas las cosas, pero lo que paso es que justo en el momento en que a ti te estaban enviando al pasado, mis estúpidos camaradas estaban teniendo una pelea, debido a todo el alboroto que tenían, terminaron empujándome hacia la maquina que te trasportó y para mi mala suerte seguía prendida -. Dijo frotándose la nuca, para luego soltar un suspiro.- a veces pienso que todos son un grupo de idiotas.

\- la culpa la tienes tu después de todo, eres igual a ellos, te les unes a las peleas… seguro también estabas peleando con ellos, son igual de escandalosos que su líder -. Hablo la chica, mirando al chico, como si la situación no le sorprendiera mucho.

\- no me culpes a mi enana, pelear contra ellos puede ser divertido -. Dijo mirándola.- por cierto tu hermano viene en camino, eso escuche antes de ser trasportado.

\- pe-pero el… -. Hablo Tsukyo nerviosa, hasta que noto que la mirada de Laxus está fijada en otra dirección.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- parece que nos están espiando -. Dijo mientras miraba los arbustos donde estaban escondidos, Tsuna y los demás, quienes no tuvieron más opción que mostrarse.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron? -. Dijo sorprendida la peli café, parándose rápidamente.- ¿Qué esperas Laxus? ¡Corre! -. Dijo para echarse a correr rápidamente junto con el chico y desaparecer del campo visual de Tsuna y sus guardianes.

\- ¡maldición se escaparon! -. Dijo Gokudera molesto.

\- ma ma cálmate Gokudera -. Hablo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a Gokudera, aunque solo lo molesto más.

\- ¡cierra la boca friki del beisbol! -. Grito Gokudera mirando mal a Yamamoto.

\- solo tenemos que repetir lo que hicimos antes para encontrarlos, ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora Tsuna? Reborn mirando al nombrado.

\- no los encuentro, puede que hayan saldo del campo visual de mi poder -. Dijo Tsuna aunque Reborn lo interrumpió.

\- o es posible que hayan bloqueado sus llamas -. Hablo Reborn.

\- ¿en que influye eso? -. Pregunto Yamamoto.

\- interviene con la detección de la llama… es como si la persona ya no tuviera llama, por lo común las personas normales tienen su llama sellada, en cambio nosotros las desbloqueamos -. Dijo Tsuna.- es el único punto débil de esta técnica, aunque nadie lo sabe ya que esta técnica no es conocida, solo yo y Gio la sabemos usar.

\- si nos ponemos a buscar a ciegas a estas horas de la noche, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo -. Comento Reborn con la mano en el mentón.

\- lo mejor será buscar mañana en el día -. Dijo Tsuna mirando a Reborn, el cual asintió.

\- bueno volvamos a casa por hoy -. Dicho esto Reborn emprendió camino a casa de Tsuna, siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

 **\- hola, lo se me tarde unos días, pero fue por un error, pensé que era la otra semana y no esta.**

 **\- nicole: su noción del tiempo es mala.**

 **\- cierra la boca -inflando las mejillas molesta-**

 **\- nicole: haaai**

 **\- pues ya se sabe quien era la chica y quien quiere matar a tsuna :3**

 **\- nicole: gracias a los comentarios de Yamii nara, vale 7887 y Apolonio.G (esta ultima haga el favor de hablarme para decirme lo de los detalles que saltamos :3)**

 **\- ceri y nicole: esperamos te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **\- espero sus reviews, ya sean buenos o para corregir algo... o por lo menos para hacer acto de presencia T-T**

 **pd: tenemos un nuevo requisito para subir cap, 1.- que hayan pasado 3 semanas y 2 que el cap haya llegado a 3 comentarios por lo menos**


	5. ¿el enemigo es un Sawada?

_**-** **tenemos un nuevo requisito para subir cap, 1.- que hayan pasado 3 semanas y 2 que el cap haya llegado a 3 comentarios por lo menos.**_

 **\- esta vez actualizo a tiempo.**

 **\- nicole: disfruten.**

 **\- nos veremos abajo.**

 **-aclaraciones, Katekyo hitman reborn no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano, solo la trama de este fic y los oc me perteneces, ahora si disfruten del cap.**

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 3

* * *

Tsukyo y Laxus se encontraban ya fuera de la ciudad de Namimori, para ser específicos se encontraba en las cercanías de Kokuyo Land.

\- ¿crees que nos encuentren? -. Pregunto Laxus sentado en el piso, mirando a Tsukyomi.

\- ya no tienen como encontrarnos, ni con radares pueden ya que selle tu llama temporalmente al igual que oculte la mía -. Respondió la chica sentándose junto a Laxus.- si mi hermano viene tendremos más posibilidades de ganarle a Yoshi, pero su genio es terrible y siempre le termina saliendo ese tic en el ojo al estar molesto -. Señalándose el ojo.

\- aunque debido a que yo también vine, no sé cuando ira a llegar tu hermano, la maquina aguanta 2 viajes y luego se le agota la energía -. Suspirando para mirar molesto a la chica.- no tengo donde quedarme, así que tú te encargaras de mi enana.

\- ya sabía que me dirías algo así… pero no me mires mal, que no es mi culpa que estés aquí -. Dijo la chica con una vena sobresaliendo de su cien.

\- bueno… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? Tu misión es proteger al Décimo Vongola -. Dijo Laxus mirando a la chica.

\- no me queda de otra que protegerlo de lejos, Gokudera es sobre protector con su jefe, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro -. Dijo la castaña frotándose la nuca.- ¡ha! Tanto pensar hace que me duela la cabeza, Giotto vendrá a este tiempo y seguro me regañara, ¿Qué más sigue? -. Pregunto de manera irónica.- seguro Giotto olvida su misión cuando se entere de cómo me trataron y querrá golpear al Décimo y su guardián de la tormenta… o tal vez solo quiera matar al décimo.

\- es tu hermano, eso lógico que te quiera proteger, así que te aguantas y lo controlas... ademas es estúpido que creas que quiera matar al décimo -. Dijo apoyándose en una pared.

\- es que no lo aria por protegerme, si no que lo aria por que no le gusta su nombre, ¿Cómo es que a mi padre se le ocurre ponerle ese nombre? -. Dijo haciendo un berrinche.- le pudo haber puesto Ichigo o que se yo, pero no, le tenía que poner el nombre del Vongola primo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya 2 días, desde que Tsuna y los demás habían visto por última vez a Tsukyo y al tal Laxus, no había rastro de sus llamas, pero aun así no había dejado de buscar a ambos chicos, cada vez que tenían tiempo. Tsuna y sus guardianes se encontraban en ese mismo momento buscando a los chicos, aunque de un momento a otro Tsuna se detuvo, como si hubiera sentido algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsuna? -. Pregunto Reborn al ver al chico detenido.

\- creo que ya sé donde pueden estar -. Hablo el castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después, se escucho una gran explosión proveniente de Kokuyo Land, haciendo que Tsuna y sus guardianes apresuraran en el paso, ya que iban en esa dirección siendo guiados por Tsuna. Luego de unos minutos Tsuna y sus guardianes llegaron al lugar de donde vino la explosión, la escena con la que se toparon sorprendió a los guardianes de Tsuna, y era una reacción lógica, ya que una gran cantidad de hombres con trajes negros, se encontraban atacando a Tsukyo y Laxus, de repente uno de los hombres se dispuso a atacar a Tsukyo, con un cuchillo cargado de llamas del rayo, aunque Tsukyo alcanzo a evitar que la atacaran deteniendo el cuchillo congelándolo junto con las manos del dueño del arma, la chica ya se encontraba en modo hyper, peleando contra los hombres, mientras que a su vez Laxus también peleaba contra otro grupo, usando llamas de la ira en sus puños.

\- ¿acaso estas esperando una invitación Laxus? -. Pregunto Tsukyo al peli negro, mientras esta peleaba con quienes la atacaban.

\- lo sé, lo sé -. Contesto el chico sacando una pistola negra, disparando llamas de la ira, logrando matar a un grupo, de un solo tiro.

\- Kyotsu -. Hablo la chica activando la caja del pequeño zorro.- cambio forma modo attacco: Mitena di Vongola Primo -. Dijo para que luego el zorro se fuera a la mano derecha de la chica convirtiéndose en una especie guante de metal con una "Z" en el medio, comenzando a ser rodeado por llamas del cielo.

La chica no espero mas, para comenzar a golpear a los tipos que se le acercaban, con gran fuerza, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, aunque no se sabían si estaban muertos o inconscientes, a los pocos minutos Laxus y Tsukyo había derrotado a todos los hombres.

\- ¡maldición Yoshi no se aburre de atacarnos! -. Dijo la chica irritada, saliendo de su modo hyper.

\- ¿Qué harás con ellos? -. Pregunto Laxus llegando al lado de la chica, desapareciendo la llama de la ira de sus manos.

\- ¿Quiénes? -. Pregunto la chica con duda mirando a Laxus, para luego notar que el chico apuntaba a donde estaban Tsuna y los demás.- se que dije que lo protegería de lejos, pero ya que están aquí lo más prudente seria… correr lo más rápido que puedas -. Dijo Tsukyo tomando a Laxus de la remera, para echarse a correr, arrastrando al peli negro que tenía una expresión de enojo por el modo en el que lo llevaba.

\- ¡están huyendo al extremo! -. Grito Ryohei mirando a todos que aun seguían algo sorprendidos.

\- son en verdad irritantes, al fin los logramos encontrar y piensan huir otra vez -. Hablo Gokudera irritado.

\- no se alteren chicos -. Rio levemente Tsuna indicando hacia donde corría la chica, haciendo que sus guardianes notaran que en la dirección que corría la chica, estaba Reborn apuntándole con una pistola.

\- escucha niña y tu amigo también, quiero que nos expliques la situación nuevamente, pero está vez lo más específica y detallada posible, y si para que hables es necesario darte algunos tiros, lo haré -. Hablo Reborn jugando con su pistola haciendo que la chica parara en seco.

\- ¡Laxus mas te vale correr! -. Dijo la peli café para tirar a Laxus lo más fuerte que podía, logrando que callera unos metros atrás de Reborn.- ¿Qué esperas? Corre -. Grito la chica al notar que el chico se quedo en el suelo mirándola con duda, aunque luego de ese grito no le quedo más que echarse a correr, aunque mirando hacia atrás para ver el plan de la chica.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer mocosa? -. Pregunto Gokudera al llegar al lugar al igual que los demás, rodeando a la muchacha.

\- una pequeña broma -. Sonriendo levemente, tragando 2 pastillas azules, entrando nuevamente en modo hyper.- Stanza bianca -. Hablo para luego congelar el piso y los pies de los chicos, elevándose con el mismo hielo que salía de sus guantes, luego de sobrepasar la cabeza de los chicos creando un iglú atrapándolos adentros quedando ella fuera.- **captura completa** -. Dijo saliendo del modo hyper, parada en la punta del iglú.

\- ¡sácanos de aquí al extremo! -. Grito Ryohei mirando a la niña.

\- el hielo es débil, ya que es una versión muy básica del punto cero avanzado -. Dijo clavando una daga china que emanaba llama del cielo, en la punta del iglú, comenzando a derretir este de a poco.- así que se derretirá solo en unos minutos -. Hablo tranquila la chica para luego saltar del iglú e irse corriendo por donde iba Laxus.

\- maldita mocosa no escapes -. Dijo molesto Gokudera.

\- ¿qué hacemos tsuna? -. Dijo Yamamoto mirando al nombrado.

Tsuna por su parte miraba la punta del iglú que comenzaba a derretirse cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto en que la daga que la chica había clavado en el iglú cayo a sus pies, ya sin emitir llamas del cielo, dejando ver que en el mango tenía el logo de Vongola.

\- solo era una daga china -. Suspiro Tsuna, para emanar llamas del cielo por su mano derritiendo el hielo que tenían en los pies, logrando moverse, agachándose a tomar el cuchillo, aunque en el momento que lo toco una especie de descarga eléctrica paso por su cuerpo, cuando de pronto se le comenzó a nublar la vista, hasta ver todo negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

/sueño/

De pronto Tsuna se vio en un lugar totalmente oscuro, pero rápidamente una luz tenue de color blanco comenzó a iluminar todo, aunque aun así no había nada, hasta que de pronto una voz se escucho detrás del peli café.

\- tú sabes de qué lado están esos chicos -. Hablo una voz grave y que a la vez a Tsuna se le hacía ligeramente conocida.

Rápidamente Tsuna se dio la vuelta, forzó un poco su vista ya que la luz aun no era muy fuerte como para iluminar del todo el lugar, noto a un hombre de apariencia joven, tenía un cabello largo y erizado, vestía un traje negro aunque iba sin corbata, parte de su cara estaba ensombrecida por lo que no se podía saber quién era exactamente aunque si se podía distinguir una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -. Pregunto Tsuna al hombre.

\- eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que tienes que saber que esa chica llamada Tsukyomi y el chico llamado Laxus, son tus aliados, ellos han venido del futuro, con la misión de protegerlos a ustedes, del chico llamado Yoshi -. Hablo sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

\- está bien, algo me dice que esta es mi mente… así que una cosa es que aparezcas en mi cabeza y otra muy distinta es que comiences a decir esas cosas sin siquiera decirme quien eres -. Dijo Tsuna mirándolo un momento.- digamos que creo lo que me dices, ¿Qué sigue?

\- jajaja no pensé que fuera tan inmaduro a los 17 años -. Hablo riendo el hombre, confundiendo a Tsuna con lo dicho.

-(e-espera ¿acaso ese sujeto es mi yo del futuro? S-si no fuera así no abría dicho eso) -. Pensó Tsuna parpadeando muchas veces.

\- Tsukyo no es una enemiga, puedes estar seguro de ello -. Dijo el hombre acercándose a Tsuna, tomándolo del hombro.- eso lo puedes comprobar tu mismo, ¿tu súper intuición te ha dado malas señales cuando estas cerca de ella? Yo sé que no Tsu-chan -. Dijo el hombre, aunque parecía burlarse de tsuna con el apodo.- por cierto, no la persigas mas, la oportunidad de hablar con ella llegara sola, no la fuerces -. Dijo el hombre dándole una sonrisa, cosa que permitió que Tsuna por fin pudiera ver el rostro del hombre.

En ese momento Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer, el hombre era idéntico a él, aunque mayor, eso simplemente comprobaba que si era su yo futuro, poco a poco el hombre comenzó a desaparecer y el lugar se comenzó a iluminar mas y mas, llenándose de una luz blanca que enceguecía a Tsuna, motivo por el cual no podía ni abrir los ojos.

/sueño/

\- ¡ite! -. Dijo Tsuna abriendo los ojos, encontrándose tirado en el piso con sus amigos mirándolo, preocupados.

\- ¿Décimo se encuentra bien? -. Pregunto Gokudera preocupado.

\- ¿estás bien Tsuna? -. Hablo esta vez Yamamoto.

\- ¿Qué te paso Sawada? -. Pregunto Ryohei.

Tsuna miro a sus amigos para luego mirar, el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, el cual en el mango tenía una llama del cielo pura, la cual se desvaneció de a poco.

\- me encuentro bien, solo tuve una especie de sueño raro, pueden preguntar, pero uno a la vez -. Dijo Tsuna un tanto irritado frotándose la cabeza, mientras se paraba.

De pronto la superficie del iglú que seguía en pie se comenzó a trisar y un trozo bastante grueso cayó sobre la nuca de Tsuna, haciendo que este volviera a caer al suelo.

\- Décimo -. hablo Gokudera preocupado, aunque su preocupación se vio en aumento al notar que su jefe estaba sangrando.

\- oye Tsuna no es momento para jugar -. Dijo Yamamoto preocupado al ver que el chico no se movía.

\- ¡Sawada! -. Grito Ryohei preocupado al notar que el peli café no respondía.

\- ¡despierta dame-Tsuna, no es hora de jugar a hacerse el muerto! -. Hablo Reborn dándole una patada a Tsuna, en la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- ¡eso duele! -. Se escucho la queja de Tsuna, quien se sentó en el piso con cuidado, llevando la mano derecha a su frente al sentir un líquido correr por esta, toco el líquido y luego miro su mano, notando que era sangre.- Reborn ten más cuidado para la otra -. Dijo Tsuna frotando sus ojos con la mano que tenia limpia ya que comenzaba a ver borroso.

\- eso siempre funciona para despertarte, pero creo que no medí muy bien la fuerza que use -. Hablo Reborn con una sonrisa de lado.

\- déjate de… -. No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que a pesar de estar sentado, perdió el equilibro tambaleándose levemente, por lo que puso sus manos a los costados, afirmándose con estas.- ¡déjate de hacer bromas tontas Reborn! -. Hablo Tsuna con una cara molesta.

\- Ryohei, cúralo con la llama del sol -. Hablo Reborn ignorando a Tsuna, mientras miraba al peli blanco, que asintió, para luego curar a Tsuna con la ayuda de Kangaryuu, una vez lo curo desaparecer al animal.

Tsuna estiro su brazo para tomar el cuchillo el cual había soltado cuando el pedazo de hielo lo golpeo.

\- ¿Qué es eso Tsuna? -. Pregunto Yamamoto mirando al peli café.

\- es el cuchillo que la mocosa clavo en la punta del iglú -. Hablo Gokudera mirando el objeto.

\- si es el cuchillo que clavo Tsukyo -. Hablo Tsuna con un ojo cerrado mientras miraba el cuchillo.- me duele la cabeza y aun no logro entender del todo ese raro sueño (¿cómo hable con mi yo del futuro?) -. Dijo Tsuna sujetándose la cabeza con dolor.- parece que el día de hoy los golpes van dirigidos a mi cabeza, primero el golpe que me di por desmayarme, luego el pedazo de hielo y por último la patada de Reborn… que mala suerte tengo el día de hoy.

\- ¿de qué trataba el sueño? -. Pregunto Reborn, a lo que Tsuna suspiro.

\- fue un tanto confuso, ni yo mismo lo termino de comprender -. Hablo Tsuna, en verdad quería decirles lo que había visto en el sueño, pero ni él lo entendía bien.- (no sé si decirles, no es seguro que en verdad fuera mi yo del futuro, pudo ser una simple ilusión, pero no siento como que fuera una)

Tsuna se paro limpiando su ropa mientras pensaba, dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaban sus amigos, aunque su mirada cambio a una seria.

\- ¿se puede saber que le paso a mi escuadrón? -. De pronto se escucho la voz de un hombre haciendo que los guardianes de Tsuna y Reborn se dieran la vuelta.

Delante de los chicos se encontraba un hombre de 24 años de edad, su cabello lo tenía desordenado y era de un color negro, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado, teniendo una cicatriz con forma de X sobre este, mientras que su otro ojo eran alargado y de color azul profundo, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una chaqueta militar de color negra, mientras que llevaba en su espalda una gran espada árabe.

\- s-sargento -. Hablo uno de los hombres que estaba tirado en el piso, al parecer el único vivo, aunque en bastante mal estado.- h-hemos fallado y Tsukyomi di Vongola y Laxus di Vongola, han logrado escapar -. Hablo el hombre a duras penas, cuando de pronto cayó al suelo muerto, tal parece que había usado sus últimas fuerzas en decirle eso al hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -. Hablo Tsuna mirando al hombre.

\- con que el Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes -. Hablo el hombre mirando a los chicos.- que patético… dígame Décimo ¿Qué haría usted al enterarse que un pariente suyo, del futuro, vino a este tiempo para salvarle el pellejo?

En el instante en que Tsuna escucho eso, no pudo evitar que esa especie de sueño le pasara por la mente otra vez, si lo que ese hombre decía era verdad, cosa que era muy probable, Tsukyomi o Laxus eran parientes de él en el futuro, ante esto Tsuna esbozo una sonrisa, ya no quedaban dudas, si era su yo del futuro con el que hablo, o por lo menos una representación de él y todo lo que dijo era cierto.

\- en lo personal, le daría las gracias por la ayuda, pero le demostraría que me se cuidar solo -. Hablo Tsuna con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras tenía una cara calmada y seria a la vez.- ya respondí a tu pregunta, pero tu aun no respondes la mía.

\- me llamo Sernanto Reshter -. Dijo el hombre, cosa que hizo que todos los chicos pensaron la misma cosa "que nombre más raro".- seguro tienen muchas dudas sobre los renegados de la Vongola, y aunque me moleste les tengo que decir esto, ya que es una orden del jefe… nuestra organización o más bien los renegados de la Vongola están bajo el mando de Yoshi Sawada -. Hablo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Tsuna y los demás quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el apellido del tal Yoshi, la expresión de Tsuna era de una gran sorpresa y desconcierto total, era una expresión que Reborn no había visto en Tsuna hace algún tiempo.

* * *

 **\- no llegamos a los 3 comentarios, ya estoy pensando en eliminar este fic, por que si no comentan muchas personas es por que no gusta.  
**

 **\- nicole: no te las des de lastimera, simplemente eliminalo de fanfiction si no llega a los 3 comentarios este cap y ya, de todos modos lo subes a wattpad, por hay comentan mas personas, no tantas, pero comentan.**

 **\- tienes razon... bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, creo que eso es todo bye.**

 **\- nicole: esperamos sus comentarios.  
**

 **\- gracias a las 2 personas que comentaron.**


	6. Tsukyo se queda y el diablo llega

_**-** **tenemos un nuevo requisito para subir cap, 1.- que hayan pasado 3 semanas y 2 que el cap haya llegado a 3 comentarios por lo menos.**_

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 4

* * *

\- ¿Yoshi Sawada? -. Musito Tsuna sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que el enemigo tenía su apellido? ¿Acaso era solo una coincidencia?, aunque Tsuna no era el único sorprendido.- ¡tú! Sernanto no se que, ¿Por qué el enemigo tiene mi apellido? -. Dijo Tsuna un tanto molesto, mientras miraba al hombre.

\- lo siento, no estoy autorizado a rebelar mas información del futuro, si respondiera tu pregunta… -. El hombre no pudo continuar hablando ya que de pronto recibió un puñetazo por parte de un chico de cabellera naranja opaca, era bastante alto y tenía unos ojos anaranjados que mostraban enojo e irritación, traía puesto un traje negro, sus manos despedían la llama del cielo.

\- ¡maldito mocoso! -. Grito Sernanto tocándose la cara.

\- ¡son unos idiotas! Acaso no se dan cuenta que decir que son del futuro también los afecta a ustedes y no solo a nosotros -. Grito el chico molesto, con una mirada de ira dirigida al hombre.

\- la idea es que los otros mocosos dejen de existir no mi jefe -. Dijo el hombre comenzando a liberar la llama de la lluvia.- tienes mucha fuerza para ser una mierda de animal arma, ¿Dónde está tu dueña? -. Dijo mirando al chico quien sonrió y se aparto de donde estaba, dejando ver a Tsukyo en modo hyper, apuntando al hombre con una mano, mientras que la otra la tenía tras ella.

\- operación X -. Dijo la chica mientras, usaba la llama suave como apoyo, la cual crecía cada vez mas.- X-Burner -. Dijo la chica rápidamente, para luego soltar una gran cantidad de llama fuerte por la mano que apuntaba al hombre.- no estés hablando demás Reshter -. Hablo la chica saliendo del modo hyper algo cansada.

\- maldita mocosa -. Hablo el pelinegro molesto, para luego desaparecer del lugar antes de ser quemado por el ataque.

\- haa… -. Tsukyo soltó un suspiro para luego mirar al chico de pelo naranjo, esperando que armara un escándalo.

\- ¡les hemos salvado el pellejo décima generación, espero estén agradecidos! -. Comenzó a gritar el chico.

\- Kyotsu quédate callado -. Dijo Tsukyo mirando al chico.

\- ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? Tú no hiciste nada -. Contesto Gokudera mirando al chico.

\- ¿Cómo que no hice nada? -. Hablo Kyotsu mirando mal a Gokudera.

\- ¡paren de discutir! -. Gritaron a la misma vez Tsuna y Tsukyo.

\- según lo que e escuchado y lo que dijo el chico -. Indicando a Kyotsu.- ustedes también son del futuro -. Dijo Tsuna haciendo que Tsukyo mirara mal a Kyotsu, aunque a la vista de los demás parecía como si se preparara a escapar otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa la sujetaron de la remera, al igual que a Kyotsu.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces Laxus? -. Grito Tsukyo sacando su caja del cielo, al notar que el chico de nombre Kyotsu, comenzaba a liberar la llama de la niebla por todo su cuerpo, achicándose de a poco hasta volverse un zorro, al cual metió dentro de su caja.

\- ¡salvándote de que nos descubran! No podrás escapar rápidamente, luego de haber usado el X-Burner -. Grito el chico mirándola, cuando de pronto sintió una espada sobre su garganta.

\- si te llegas a mover un poco saldrás herido -. Dijo Yamamoto con voz seria estando detrás del chico.

\- me resultaría fácil congelarlos en este momento, pero debido a la falta de información no me queda de otra que atraparlos de este modo -. Dijo Tsuna mientras los miraba, estando en su modo hyper.- pero tampoco es como si no pueda congelarlos y dejarles solo las cabezas libres para que hablen -. Dijo este cuando de pronto Tsukyo golpeo a Laxus en el abdomen con su codo, logrando que la soltara.

\- ¿Por qué mierda me sujetaste así? ¡Yo no pensaba escapar, ya me di por vencida! -. Grito Tsukyo molesta mirando a Laxus, tirándole el pelo.

\- parecía que ibas a escapar -. Grito en respuesta el chico, apartando la mano de la chica de su cabello, evitando moverse mucho o su garganta seria cortada.

\- ¡pues no es así! Ya no escaparemos más, así que pregunten lo que sea -. Dijo Tsukyo mirando a Tsuna, quien salió del modo hyper.

\- ya me quedo claro que todos los malos vienen del futuro, la pregunta es ¿Qué está ocurriendo en el futuro? y ¿Por qué vinieron ustedes? -. Dijo Tsuna mirándolos.

\- no me queda de otra que decirles -. Hablo la chica mirando al suelo, soltando un largo suspiro.- sabemos que los típicos viajes del tiempo que ustedes conocen son los de 10 años, pero nosotros no venimos de 10 años en el futuro, nosotros venimos de 20 años en el futuro, en ese tiempo ya se eligió al Undécimo Vongola… Yoshi era uno de los candidatos a ese puesto, poco después de que se digiera quien sería el Undécimo jefe, Yoshi comenzó un ataque a Vongola, con el fin de apoderarse de esta. Creemos que todo esto se debe a que se sintió menos preciado al no obtener el título de Undécimo, por lo que ha venido a esta época a matar a Tsuna, quien fue el que le negó ese puesto, cuando nos percatamos de su viaje en el tiempo, decidimos seguirlo a esta época, para evitar que el matara al Décimo Vongola… originalmente esta misión solo me pertenecía a mí, pero debido a unos contratiempos Laxus también termino viniendo al pasado -. Dijo la chica levantando la mirada para ver a Tsuna.- el hecho de que Yoshi tenga tu apellido es porque es tu heredero… tu en el futuro estas muerto -. Dijo la chica.- Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro y Lambo Bovino, están actualmente desaparecidos, no sabemos nada de ellos, Miura Haru y Sasagawa Kyoko se encuentras resguardadas en la base Vongola de Italia… así que la situación de Vongola en el futuro es, jefe muerto y guardianes desaparecidos, no importa cuánto los busquemos o intentemos verificar la información de la muerte del jefe, nunca damos con nada, parece que se hubieran esfumado de la faz de la tierra -. Finalizo la chica mirándolos.

\- (¿c-como es posible que esa sea la situación del futuro?) -. Decir que tsuna estaba sorprendido era poco, como era que sus guardianes desaparecían en un momento tan crítico, en la que Vongola corría peligro.- ¿Qué está haciendo la undécima generación en estos momentos?

\- por lo que me dijo Laxus, están esperando a que la maquina que me trajo al pasado tenga energía para poder venir ellos también, aunque supongo que ahora continúan con la defensa de la base central de Vongola y la búsqueda de los guardianes y el cuerpo del Décimo -. Dijo la chica mirando a Tsuna.- en verdad lamento no haberles dicho todo y escapar siempre que los veía… sé que esto los afecta directamente pero…

\- lo que pasa es que la estúpida tenía vergüenza y miedo de que no le creyeran -. Dijo Laxus como si nada.

\- ¡cállate Laxus! -. Grito Tsukyo irritada.

\- yo tengo otra pregunta, si el tal Yoshi, viene del futuro y heredero del Décimo, ¿eso no quiere decir que es… ?

\- s-Sawada Yoshi… en el futuro era el jefe de C.E.D.E.F, pero abandono el puesto cuando se entero de quien sería el Undécimo -. Decía la chica tratando de que Gokudera no terminara de decir su pregunta.

\- sí, el es el hijo de Tsuna en el futuro -. Dijo Laxus mirando a Tsuna, quien abrió los ojos a más no poder, cuando de pronto se comenzó a poner rojo.

\- no te había visto tan rojo desde que tenias 15 años dame-Tsuna -. Hablo Reborn, haciendo reaccionar a Tsuna.

\- ¡cierra la boca Reborn! -. Grito molesto el peli café, aunque su sonrojo no desaparecía.- espera un momento, ¿Por qué mi hijo me quiere matar? -. Pregunto Tsuna sorprendiendo a Tsukyo, mientras que Laxus miraba al piso arrepentido por haber dicho que Yoshi era el hijo de Tsuna.

\- no tengo idea -. Hablo la chica mirando hacia otro lado.- nuestro técnico Kiroki ha estado buscando el motivo de eso, pero no lo encuentra.

\- mmm… bueno, tengo otra duda -. Volvió a hablar Tsuna.- ¿Cómo hiciste el X-Burner? y también ¿Cómo sabes tantas técnicas mías?

\- mmm… pues para ponerlo simple, tu puedes hacer técnicas del Vongola primo y yo puedo hacer algunas tuyas, aunque son más débiles que los ataques originales -. Contesto mientras se miraba una mano.

-creo entenderlo, pero yo puedo hacer sus ataques, porque el Vongola primo es mi ancestro -. Hablo Tsuna.- por eso puedo hacer sus técnicas.

\- yo también soy pariente del Vongola primo, pero no tengo nada que ver contigo, lo que pasa es que tú fuiste mi maestro cuando era pequeña, entonces me enseñaste algunas de tus técnicas -. Hablo la chica ocultando lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- dejémoslo así -. Hablo Laxus.- que estar explicando cosas que no tienen relevancia con lo que está ocurriendo ahora no tiene sentido y es una pérdida de tiempo… pero bueno, ahora tienen que darnos algo a cambio por la información, yo recomiendo un lugar donde podamos quedarnos -. Dijo mirando a Tsuna.

\- ¡Laxus no andes pidiendo esas cosas como si nada! -. Dijo la chica mirando al nombrado.

\- está decidido, se quedaran en casa de Tsuna, por todo el periodo de tiempo que estén en esta época -. Hablo Reborn sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- pe-pero -. Intento hablar Tsukyo, cuando de pronto Laxus le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se callara.

\- me parece bien -. Dijo el peli negro, aceptando la oferta.

\- no tomes decisiones sin mi permiso -. Grito Tsukyo alarmada.

\- cállate enana no eres mi jefa -. Dijo Laxus mirándola.

\- pero eso podría incomodar al Décimo -. Hablo Tsukyo buscando una excusa.

\- pues por mí no hay problema, y dudo que a mi madre le importe -. Dijo Tsuna mirando a la chica.

\- b-bueno, creo que está bien si no le molesta a nadie -. Hablo la chica rendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de hablar todos emprendieron camino a la casa de Tsuna, una vez llegaron a esta Tsuna se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su casa, mientras que los demás lo esperaban fuera, y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo ya que había una gran pila de papeles en la entrada de la casa, estos llegaban a la cocina y cubrían parte de la escalera.

\- ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? -. Grito Tsuna sorprendido, cuando de pronto alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza.

\- ¡déjate de gritar dame-Tsuna! Mira que irte de la nada de Italia y dejarle todo este papeleo al pobre de Gio, así no es como un jefe se debe comportar -. Dijo una chica de pelo color rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un flequillo que le tapaba medianamente el ojo derecho, tenía unos ojos grandes de un lindo color verde, era bastante delgada y se le veía un busto mediano, traía puesto unos shorts negros y una remera de tirantes azules, además de unas botas militares negras, su estatura era normal, llegándole por arriba del hombro a Tsuna, en su mano derecha sostenía un papel del montón mientras indicaba a Tsuna con este.

\- ¡N-Ni-Nicole! -. Dijo Tsuna sorprendido al ver a la chica en frente de él, cosa que lo hizo retroceder rápidamente aunque termino cayendo sentado al piso.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Pregunto Tsuna algo fuerte por la sorpresa, cosa que llamo la atención de sus guardianes, quienes entraron a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Vine a traerte el papeleo que estaba acumulado en la mansión Vongola, dame-Tsuna -. Hablo algo irritada.- mira que dejar tal cantidad de papeleo a tu aprendiz y a los demás, eso es algo bastante irresponsable para alguien de tu edad -. Golpeando a Tsuna en la cabeza, molesta.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? Y no trates así al Décimo -. Grito Gokudera al ver como la chica golpeaba a Tsuna.

\- ma ma Gokudera cálmate -. Dijo Yamamoto mirando a Gokudera para luego ver a la chica.

\- tienes unos guardianes muy escandalosos dame-Tsuna -. Hablo nuevamente la chica, mirando a Tsuna.

\- eso da igual -. Hablo Reborn mirando a la chica.- ¿para qué has venido Nicole? Bastaba con mandar el pápelo por correo.

\- me entere de la situación en la que estaba dame-Tsuna, así que decidí venir, además estaba bastante aburrida, con las quejas de Xanxus y los gritos de niñita que suelta Gio, me estaba volviendo loca, tenía que controlarme para no matarlos -. Hablo Nicole de brazos cruzados.- por cierto ¿Dónde están los del pasado? -. Pregunto mirando a Tsuna, el cual apenas estaba recobrando la compostura.

\- son del futuro, no del pasado -. Hablo Tsuna, mientras se paraba.

\- es lo mismo, ¿Dónde están? -. Volvió a preguntar Nicole, haciendo que Tsuna sonriera levemente mientras daba un largo suspiro resignado.

\- creo que están afuera -. Dijo el peli café luego de notar que junto a el solo estaban sus guardianes y Reborn, dicho eso lo único que logro ver fue una ráfaga de aire pasar entre él y sus guardianes.- mmm… -. Suspiro mirando por donde se fue la chica para luego pasar a su cocina y sentarse algo cansado de solo recordar la gran cantidad de papeles.

\- oye Sawada ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Acaso es tu novia al extremo? -. Pregunto Ryohei sentándose alado de Tsuna, el cual se sonrojo levemente ante la última pregunta.

\- ¡ella no es mi novia! -. Dijo negando, rojo hasta las orejas.- siempre me llama dame-Tsuna, cuando tenía papeleo siempre aprovechaba de burlarse, es igual a Reborn, si no conociera bien a Reborn, diría que ella es su hija… además es 2 años menor que yo -. Hablo enredando sus cabellos.

\- nyajajajaja me los comeré todos yo solo y no me podrás detener I-pin -. Decía un chico de cabellos ondulados color negro, el niño era algo alto y tenia puesta una camisa con estampado de vaca y unos pantalones negros, sus ojos eran color verdes, aparentaba unos 8 años de edad.

\- Lambo no te los puedes comer todos -. Hablo la que parecía la chica a la que el niño llamo I-pin, esta tenía unos 8 años de edad, de cabello negro, teniéndolo recogido en 2 largas trenzas, bestia un traje de artes marciales chinas, siendo la parte superior roja y la inferior blanca.

\- hola Tsuna… ¿Qué pasa? -. Pregunto el pelinegro, quien resulto ser Lambo, mientras miraba a Tsuna.- parece que viste un fantasma -. Hablo Lambo con burla.

\- más bien, vi al diablo en persona -. Hablo con un aura negra a su alrededor, mientras se estiraba en la mesa.

De pronto el silencio que se había formado ante el comentario de Tsuna, se vio perturbado por un grito, proveniente de afuera.

\- ¡kyaaaa que linda! -. Todos en la cocina dieron un leve salto por el grito, mientras que Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento que involucraba a Nicole y Tsukyo.

* * *

 **\- lo se lo se, me tarde mucho, pero la persona que sube mis cap, esta en periodo de exámenes por lo que no lo pudo hacer a tiempo ya que debía estudiar para no reprobar sus materias, yo la entiendo ya que también estoy en las mismas.  
**

 **\- Nicole: sali sali sali, ya sali yeeei jajjaa tuve que esperar mucho para volver a salir.**

 **\- ni tanto tampoco... bueno si jajaja, como ven no deje el fic solo por que unas lindas personas o pidieron :3 ahora solo falta inspirarme para hacer mas cap, bueno ahora los agradecimientos a:**

72: no te preocupes no lo borrare :3

: me alegra que te gustara el fic... ¿algunas de tus suposiciones era correcta?

Guest: que bueno que te guste y como ves no lo deje.

Yamii Nara: sip es un sawada, espero no te volvieras loca y verdad lamento que hayas esperado tanto, y la continuare no te preocupes

 **\- Nicole: esperamos sus comentarios nuevamente chicos.**

 **\- gracias en verdad por comentar.**

 **\- Nicole y Ceri: cualquier error nos lo hacen saber, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**-** **tenemos un nuevo requisito para subir cap, 1.- que hayan pasado 3 semanas y 2 que el cap haya llegado a 3 comentarios por lo menos.**_

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 5

* * *

\- ¡kyaaaa que linda! -. Se escucho el grito de Nicole desde afuera, haciendo que todos los que estaban dentro de la casa, salieran a ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con Nicole abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Tsukyo.- ¿entonces tú vienes del futuro?

\- s-si -. Contesto Tsukyo tomando una gran bocanada de aire en cuando Nicole la soltó.

\- ¿es verdad que Tsuna está muerto en el futuro? -. Pregunto Nicole, con una mirada de curiosidad, haciendo que Tsukyo bajara la mirada.

\- sí, es verdad -. Contesto la chica, haciendo que Nicole cambiara su mirada.

\- ¡escúchame dame-Tsuna si dejas que te maten en el futuro, yo te matare ahora! -. Dijo molesta la rubia, sacando unas agujas, con un extraño color en las puntas, las cuales le tiro a Tsuna, quien estaba en la entrada de su casa, aunque este alcanzo a esquivar las agujas, cerrando la puerta de la casa, motivo por el cual las agujas quedaron incrustadas en la puerta, aunque no pasaron ni unos segundos, para que la puerta se comenzara a desintegrar desde el punto en que dieron las agujas, dejando ver nuevamente a Tsuna, quien soltó un suspiro y abrió nuevamente la puerta para salir de su casa.

\- Nicole no uses tu veneno en mi casa -. Dijo Tsuna molesto mientras miraba a la chica.- (en verdad tenía pensado darme con las agujas) -. Pensó mientras miraba la puerta y luego las agujas que estaban en el piso.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Décimo? -. Pregunto Gokudera sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué le paso a puerta? -. Dijo Yamamoto mientras miraba la puerta, para luego ver a Nicole, que estaba de brazos cruzados mirado a Tsuna molesta.

\- ¡eso fue extremo! -. Grito Ryohei, mirado el gran hoyo de la puerta, notando que en los bordes de ese hoyo había una sustancia bastante rara.- ¿Qué es esto? -. Dijo estirando su mano, dispuesto a tocar esa sustancia.

\- no toques eso onii-san, es veneno -. Hablo Tsuna mirando a Ryohei, quien aparto la mano al escuchar que era veneno.

\- ¿de quién es el veneno? No se parece al de mi hermana -. Pregunto Gokudera, quien no vio el ataque de Nicole.

\- es de Nicole, lo que pasa es que ese veneno no es como el de Bianchi, no es comida venenosa -. Dijo Tsuna mirando a la tormenta.- y si tocas esa cosa, se te caerá la mano, créeme.

\- sip Tsuna tiene razón, la primera vez que te di con mi veneno casi te saco el cuello… creo que tenias 15 años -. Hablo Nicole mientras miraba a Tsuna, para luego comenzando a reír.

\- ¿Qué tu qué? -. Pregunto Gokudera mirando mal a la chica, mientras sacaba su dinamita.

\- fue un accidente, así que cálmate -. Dijo Nicole mirando a Gokudera.

\- se supone que estábamos en un entrenamiento junto con Gio y Xanxus, aunque misteriosamente todas tus dagas y flechas iban dirigidas a mí, y jamás a ellos -. Hablo Tsuna mirando a Nicole, mientras le explicaba el motivo del porque casi pierde el cuello a Gokudera.- apenas lograba esquivar las dagas y flechas, de repente cuando estaba descansando, una de sus dagas con veneno rozo mi cuello haciendo un corte -. Dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mostrar la parte de atrás de su cuello, dejando ver una cicatriz.- fue un corte pequeño ya que solo rozo, pero como tu veneno es fuerte, se produjo en mi cuello la misma reacción que en la puerta y la herida quedo mas grande.

\- en una pelea real no se descansa -. Hablo Nicole mirando a Tsuna, en verdad su modo de pensar era similar al de Reborn.- además no era mi intención darte, tú te moviste en el momento menos indicado, yo solo te quería asustar, jamas apunte a tu cuerpo realmente, si no todas mis flechas y dagas te abrían dado.

\- por tu culpa estuve una semana en coma y la herida tardo 3 semanas en curar -. Dijo Tsuna mirando a la chica.

-estaba aburrida, tenia que molestar a alguien -. Se excuso la chica.

\- sin duda eres parecida a Reborn en algunos aspectos -. Dijo Tsuna haciendo que Nicole comenzara a reír.

\- es porque los 2 somos Hitmans dame-Tsuna -. Dijo Nicole sorprendiendo a los guardianes.

\- eso es otra de las cosas que tienen en común -. Grito Tsuna apuntándola

\- parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien -. Hablo Laxus, afirmado en la pared, medio dormido.

\- verdad que si -. Dijo Nicole con una sonrisa, haciendo que Tsuna comenzara a quejarse en todos los idiomas que conocía, haciendo que nadie lo entendiera a excepción de Nicole, la cual si le entendía todos los insultos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que Tsuna se calmara y dejara de insultar, todos entraron a la casa, sentándose en la sala, de pronto llego nana, quien les ofreció algo de té, aunque antes de que esta fuera a la cocina, Tsuna le presento a los nuevos y pregunto a nana si sus amigos se podían quedar en su casa durante un tiempo, a lo que la mujer respondió de manera afirmativa.

\- por cierto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -. Pregunto Nicole mirando a Laxus y Tsukyo.

\- mi nombre es Laxus -. Contesto simplemente el chico.

\- yo me llamo Tsukyomi Vongola -. Hablo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

\- te pareces tanto a Tsuna cuando tenía 15 -. Comento Nicole con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba a la chica y a Tsuna algo desganada.- pero tú eres más tierna que él.

\- ¿debería enojarme? -. Pregunto Tsuna con un leve tic en el ojo.

\- tú te pareces a Xanxus -. Dijo Nicole ignorando a Tsuna, mientras miraba a Laxus.- ¿ustedes 2 son pareja?

\- claro que no, además alguien me mataría si eso llegara a pasar -. Hablo Laxus un poco molesto.- y no me gustan las niñas pequeñas.

\- oye no me andes ofendiendo -. Dijo Tsukyo mirando a Laxus.

\- pero si es verdad, tú tienes 14 años y yo tengo 18 -. Dijo mientras contaba con los dedos.- te gano por 4 años.

\- si -. Dijo Tsukyo asintiendo mientras daba un largo suspiro.

\- te sientes mal Tsukyo-chan? -. Pregunto nana quien llego a llevarse unas cosas de la sala.

\- no se preocupe nana-san, me encuentro bien -. Contesto la aludida con una sonrisa dulce.

\- puedes llamarme oka-san si gustas -. Dijo nana con su típica sonrisa.- por cierto tsu-kun, no me dijiste quienes serán los que se quedaran, para preparar el cuarto de huéspedes... tampoco me dijiste de donde conoces a estos chicos -. Mirando a Laxus, Tsukyo y Nicole.

\- Tsukyo, Laxus y Nicole, son los que se quedaran… Laxus y Tsukyo son parientes de Gokudera -. Hablo Tsuna riendo levemente.- y Nicole pues ella… -. Tsuna iba a seguir hablando pero Nicole le piso el pie haciendo que se callara.

\- soy una amiga de Tsuna y pariente lejana de Reborn -. Dijo Nicole con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a nana.

\- (maldición, no tenia que pisarme, también iba a decir que era pariente de Reborn) -. Pensó Tsuna mientras se afirmaba en la mesa de centro que había en la sala con una cara de dolor por el repentino pisotón.

\- nyajajajaja Tsuna murió -. Dijo Lambo entrando a la sala.

\- ¡cállate vaca estúpida! -. Grito Gokudera mirando al niño.

\- ma ma clámate Gokudera, es solo un niño -. Dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

\- por cierto mamma -. Hablo Reborn llamando la atención de Nana.- Tsuna y los demás estaban jugando, y terminaron rompiendo la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué aremos? No tenemos como reparar eso para hoy -. Dijo Nana preocupada.- tampoco tengo dinero suficiente para comprar una nueva.

\- yo la pagare -. Dijo Tsuna sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes, quienes se preguntaban de donde sacaría el dinero.

\- pero Sawada, tú no tienes dinero al extremo -. Dijo Ryohei, haciendo que Nicole riera levemente.

\- a decir verdad, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, voy en las mañanas antes de la escuela o en las tardes, por eso nadie se había enterado -. Dijo Tsuna rascándose la nuca mientras reía.

\- ¿entonces trabajas por las tardes Tsu-kun? -. Pregunto Nana, mirando a su hijo.

\- sí, es que no tengo dinero para algunas cosas -. Respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.- mañana traeré la puerta nueva.

\- que bueno, ¿pero qué aremos por ahora?... no podemos pasar una noche con la puerta rota -. Dijo Nana preocupada.

\- no se preocupe, yo me encargue de arreglarla por ahora, parece que nada le hubiera pasado -. Dijo Nicole mirando a Nana.

\- muchas gracias Nicole-chan -. Dijo la mujer aliviada.

\- es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que usted me dejara quedarme en su casa (ademas de que es mi culpa) -. Contesto la chica sonriendo.

\- bueno ahora que todo lo de la puerta está solucionado, vamos a mi cuarto para poder hablar más tranquilos -. Dijo Tsuna levantándose para salir de la sala y subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Todos los presentes a excepción de Nana y Lambo, siguieron a Tsuna a su cuarto, quien al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, le cayó una gran ruma de papeles encima.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -. Grito Tsuna, al sentir la pila de papeles sobre él.

\- ¡Décimo/Tsuna/Sawada! -. Gritaron al unísono los guardianes de Tsuna.

\- jajajaja -. Comenzó a reír Nicole, para luego tomar a Tsuna de la mano, que era lo úrico que se asomaba de la gran pila de papeles, para luego tirarla, sacando al chico.

\- oye ¿te encuentras bien? -. Pregunto Tsukyo mirando a Tsuna quien solo asintió.- ¿Qué es todo eso? -. Dijo la chica mientras miraba el interior del cuarto del peli café, el cual estaba lleno de papeles.

\- es el papeleo de Tsuna que antes estaba en la entrada, me dijo que lo sacara de ahí antes de entrar a la casa y no encontré mejor lugar, que dejarlo en su cuarto -. Hablo Nicole con una sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a Tsuna.

\- esto sería una pesadilla para el Undécimo -. Comento Laxus mientras miraba los papeles.

\- por cierto jamás dijeron cuando llegaría la Undécima generación, ni quien es su jefe -. Hablo Yamamoto, sobresaltando un poco a Tsukyo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que les dijéramos eso? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cuándo vendrán, solo sé que la máquina del tiempo se quedo sin energía y que tal vez tarden semanas en recargarla por completo -. Contesto Laxus, haciendo que Tsukyo suspirara aliviada.

\- por cierto, yo tengo una duda -. Hablo Nicole.

\- en vez de ponernos a hablar en el pasillo, entremos al cuarto -. Dijo Tsuna, mientras miraba a Nicole, quien desapareció todo el pápelo o mejor dicho solo la mitad, ya que esa parte eran ilusiones, hecho eso Tsuna metió a todos en la pequeña habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de esta.- ¿de dónde sacaste esa silla Nicole? -. Pregunto Tsuna al notar que la rubia, estaba sentada en una silla junto al escritorio de Tsuna, donde estaba Reborn sentado.

\- una de mis ilusiones, ¿acaso olvidaste que tengo la llama de la niebla a mi favor? -. Pregunto la chica sacando una daga, la cual clavo en el piso, haciendo que salieran 2 sillas, indicándoles a Laxus y Tsukyo que se sentaran en estas, finalmente los guardianes de Tsuna se sentaron en la cama de este, mientras que el se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

\- creo que falta algo de espacio -. Dijo Tsuna mirando a Nicole, como diciéndole "agranda el lugar".

\- lo siento, estoy algo cansada por el viaje, así que por el momento no puedo expandir las dimensiones de una casa, con mis ilusiones -. Dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

\- está bien -. Dijo Tsuna mientras asentía.- pero bueno, ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntar antes?

\- bueno lo que pasa es que no estoy enterada de todo, así que quiera saber contra que enemigo nos enfrentamos -. Dijo Nicole mirando a Tsukyo y Laxus, aunque este último soltó un suspiro algo cansado.

\- abreviando todo, nos enfrentamos al futuro hijo de Tsunayoshi Sawada, el cual lo quiere matar en esta época -. Hablo Laxus.- aprovechare de decirles, lo que en verdad pasaría ahora… ya que creemos que por ahora Yoshi no intentara matar a Tsuna, ya que es imposible que lo quiera matar en estos momentos, debido a que significaría que él no existiría o más bien no nacería, así que creemos que el esperara hasta que su madre quede embarazada, para luego capturar a Tsuna y matarlo -. Hablo Laxus mirando a todos-. Por cierto Nicole, el enemigo se llama Yoshi Sawada.

\- ¿Quién es la madre del chico? -. Pregunto Nicole, cosa que hizo que Tsukyo se alterara un poco.

\- cierto, tenemos curiosidad sobre eso -. Hablo Gokudera, mirando a Laxus.

\- eso es algo que no les podemos decir -. Hablo Laxus.- puede que en algún momento el mismo Yoshi se los diga, con el fin de alterara el futuro, pero eso es algo que nosotros no queremos, por lo que no les podemos decir… por cierto, ¿cuál será la habitación donde nos quedaremos? -. Pregunto mirando a Reborn.

\- las chicas se quedaran en la habitación de huéspedes, tú te quedaras en este cuarto con dame-Tsuna -. Contesto Reborn.- por ahora muéstrales su cuarto a las chicas dame-Tsuna.

\- claro -. Hablo Tsuna, para luego pararse y salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por Nicole y Tsukyo, quienes parecían perdidas en sus mundos, pesando quizás que cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- bueno este sera su cuarto -. mostrandoles el cuarto que estaba junto al de el, notando que habían unas maletas.- y eso?

\- mías -. dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.- desde un comienzo mi idea era quedarme aquí así que entre por esa ventana -. indicando una ventana abierta.-y deje mis coas luego con una ilusión me hice pasar por cartero y deje el papeleo a tu madre.

\- y no te podías quedar en un hotel? -. mirándola con duda.

\- sabes que no puedo vivir sin molestarte o ver como reborn te molesta -. sonriendo divertida.

\- eres el diablo -. suspirando saliendo del lugar.

\- jajajaja sabemos que el diablo es reborn tonto -. riendo entrando al cuarto.

\- buen punto -. sonriendo de lado mientras iba a su cuarto.- no tardes aun tenemos mucho de que hablar con los demás.

\- no te preocupes, no tardare -. comenzando a sacar sus cosas de la maleta.

\- jajajaja si se llevan bien -. comento tuyos para sus adentros mientras miraba a Nicole y a tsuna que entraba a su cuarto.- sera divertido estar aquí.

* * *

 **\- este cap se sube hoy como regalo de año nuevo, espero les guste :3 y feliz año nuevo.**

 **\- Nicole: no hay mucho que decir, solo que por favor comenten para que esta niña escriba se deprime cuando ven que no comentan y dice que dejara el fic y la cosa.**

 **\- cállate si? aunque si me deprimo :T, pero nos vemos en 3 semanas.**

 **\- Nicole: esperamos sus comentarios nuevamente chicos.**

 **\- Nicole y Ceri: cualquier error nos lo hacen saber, hasta la próxima.**


	8. un estúpido plan

_**-** **tenemos un nuevo requisito para subir cap, 1.- que hayan pasado 3 semanas y 2 que el cap haya llegado a 3 comentarios por lo menos.**_

* * *

(Vongola): pensamientos.

/ Vongola /: cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos y flashback.

=Vongola=: llamada telefónica.

"Vongola": sarcasmo o recalcar algo. (ej: "si claro como no" o ya que "tu")

 **Vongola** : hablando en italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 6

* * *

/ En algún lugar del futuro /

\- ¿estás seguro de esto? -. Pregunto un chico de cabello rojo, ojos color avellana y unas gafas, el cual era casi idéntico a Shoichi.- ya que la energía estará completamente cargado en 3 semanas, probablemente.

\- espero que Tsu-chan este bien

\- jajaja claro que la undécima está bien… aunque Laxus tuvo suerte de poder ir antes al pasado junto con ella.

\- esto ya me está aburriendo, los morderé hasta la muerte si no recargan esa jodida maquina rápido.

\- cá-cálmense chicos, Giotto-kun será el primero en ir -. Hablo el chico de cabello rojo.

\- ¡cállate Kiroki, yo iré primero!

\- claro que no iras primero rosita -. Hablo un chico entrando al lugar, vestía solo una camisa de traje y un pantalón negro.

\- a quien le dices rosita, rubito.

\- Yue, Giotto-san, cálmense -. Hablo Kiroki con una sonrisa nerviosa.- a-acabo de revisando algunos dato y puede que tarde 4 semanas en cargarse y no 3 como pensé.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -. Grito el tal Giotto.- te matare idiota -. Dijo tomando a Kiroki del cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

/ Devuelta al presente /

\- ¡achuu! -. Estornudo de la nada Tsukyo, mientras estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Tsuna, ordenando algunos papeles, que estaban frente de ella.

\- oye no tienes que ayudarme con el papeleo -. Hablo Tsuna desde su cama, mientras era rodeado por una gran cantidad de papeles.

\- no te preocupes, además solo los ordeno por categorías, me sirve para no aburrirme -. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ordenar los papeles.- (ya han pasado unos días desde que Laxus y yo nos comenzamos a quedar en la casa de Tsuna, no nos deja hacer casi nada, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como pago… lo bueno es que si vivimos bajo el mismo techo que él, se hace más simple el protegerlo, o eso creo) -. Pensó la peli café, terminando de ordenar una pila de papeles.- ya esta… ahora solo falta que los firmes y listo, no tendrás que leerlos, al menos no todos, con que leas el primero de cada pila basta.

\- gracias, eso ya es de gran ayuda -. Dijo Tsuna mientras miraba las pilas de papeles y daba un largo suspiro.

\- jajajaja vamos animo, se que acabaras rápido -. Dijo riendo levemente.- por cierto iré a dar una vuelta afuera, vuelvo en otro rato -. Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- pero son las 8:30 de la noche, es muy tarde -. Dijo Tsuna mirando la hora en su teléfono.

\- será una salida pequeña, volveré rápido -. Hablo Tsukyo riendo un poco, para salir rápidamente del cuarto antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir otra cosa.

\- mmm… bueno -. Suspiro Tsuna para volver al papeleo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsukyo iba tranquila caminando por las calles mientras miraba los nombres de esta y los números de las casa, hasta detenerse en frente de una, miro un papel que tenía en la mano y luego miro el numero de la casa, para luego pasar y golpear la puerta de la casa, la puerta no tardo mucho en abrirse, dejando ver a Haru.

\- ¡qué bueno que llegas Tsukyo-san! Pasa, los demás están adentro -. Dijo la peli marrón, comenzando a empujar a la pequeña Tsukyo al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

\- ya te habías demorado niña -. Hablo Gokudera sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

\- ¡jajaja! Esto será divertido -. Dijo Yamamoto sentado en el piso.

\- ¿Por qué me metieron a mí en esta estupidez? -. Pregunto Laxus, quien estaba apoyado en la pared.

\- ¡porque todos son necesarios y mientras más mejor! -. Dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa, sentada en otro sofá.

\- ¿Qué están planeando hacerle a Tsuna? -. Hablo Nicole entrando por una ventana que estaba abierta.

\- no es que le queramos hacer algo a Tsuna-san, solo queremos saber donde trabaja, por eso decidimos espiarlo -. Hablo Haru, mientras se sentaba junto a Gokudera.- pero bueno, Gokudera ¿tienes algún plan o algo por el estilo?

\- ¡por supuesto que tengo un plan! -. Dijo la tormenta con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba una especie de plano, poniéndolo en la mesa de centro que había en la sala.- según los datos que me dio Tsukyo anteriormente, el Décimo sale de su casa a las 5 de la mañana -. Hablo Gokudera indicando una casa que había en el plano y a una persona de cabello erizado que estaba fuera de la casa.- en cuanto el Décimo salga de su casa, nosotros lo seguiremos, luego Haru se hará pasar por una anciana y le dirá que la ayude a cargar algunas bolsas, esto con el fin de que pierda el tiempo -. Hablo Gokudera, para luego mirar a Tsuna.- pero el Décimo puede detectar nuestras presencias, así que Tsukyo se encargara de ocultarlas.

\- está bien -. Contesto Tsukyo asintiendo.

\- es un plan bastante estúpido, en primera ¿de qué sirve la anciana? ¿para que hacer a tsuna perder su tiempo? ¿para que un plano si es un plan bastante corto? -. Dijo Nicole mirando a Gokudera con duda.- no sería más fácil, ocultar sus presencias seguir a Tsuna y ya, la anciana solo hará que tanto tsuna y ustedes pierdan tiempo y terminen llegando tarde a la escuela.

\- cierra la boca, así es el plan y así se queda -. Dijo Gokudera guardando su plano.

\- imbécil -. hablo Nicole en voz alta haciendo que Gokudera se enojara y comenzara una pelea entre el guardián y Nicole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

/ 4:48 de la mañana /

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru y Kyoko, se encontraban escondidos afuera de la casa de Tsuna, esperando a que este saliera para comenzar su plan, luego de unos minutos Tsuna salió con el uniforme de la escuela puesto y su bolso.

\- me pregunto hasta cuando tendré que hacer esto -. Hablo Tsuna para si mismo, confundiendo un poco a quienes lo espiaban.- la deuda es de algunos millones, ya tengo gran parte cubierto, creo que no estaría mal pedirle algo de dinero a Nicole -. Dijo rascándose la nuca, para emprender camino a su trabajo.

Todos los que estaban escondidos, parecían bastan sorprendidos, así que Tsuna trabajaba porque tenía una deuda y no era una deuda pequeña. Luego de unos minutos Tsukyo salió de la casa y el plan se puso en marcha. Haru se disfrazo de anciana y Tsukyo oculto las presencias de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- dis-disculpe joven -. Hablo Haru, fingiendo la voz de alguien mayor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -. Pregunto Tsuna, deteniéndose para mirar a la mujer.

\- ¿puede ayudarme con esto? -. Pregunto Haru alzando unas bolsas.

\- claro que si, señora -. Contesto Tsuna con una sonrisa, tomando las bolsas.- ¿hacia dónde se dirige? -. Pregunto Tsuna, aunque Haru no contesto y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Tsuna.

El camino se le hacía cada vez más eterno a Tsuna, la mujer no dejaba de caminar, además de que no decía ninguna palabra, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que la mujer estaba perdida. Por otro lado Haru ya no podía mas, le dolían los pies ya que el traje pesaba mucho, además de que parecía que se estaba asando dentro de este, ahora ella también estaba pensando que lo del disfraz era una mala idea además de inútil como había dicho Nicole.

De pronto en el camino de Tsuna y Haru, se cruzaron unos tipos bastante altos y con pinta de matones, Gokudera quiso ir a ayudar a Tsuna, pero Nicole que había llegado hace unos minutos atrás, lo detuvo.

\- no seas idiota -. Hablo Nicole mirando a Gokudera.- solo miren lo que pasara.

\- hasta que te encontramos Sawada, ¿te crees muy listo y fuerte al golpear a más de la mitad de mis hombres? -. Pregunto uno de los tipos, tomando a Tsuna del cabello, haciendo que soltara las bolsas.

\- mmm… o eres uno de los tipos que estaba asaltando el supermercado el otro día -. Dijo Tsuna mirando al hombre.- ¿Qué más esperaban que hiciera si estaban robando?

\- ¿acaso nos estas tomando por idiotas? -. Dijo el otro hombre molesto, para luego propinarle un golpe en el estomago a Tsuna, mientras que Tsuna recibió el impacto sin poder hacer nada, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- ¿no eres tan resistente verdad? -. Dijo riéndose de tsuna, cosa que hizo enojar al peli café.

\- ¿te molestaría que te rompa un hueso o dos? -. Pregunto Tsuna molesto, mientras se paraba tronándose los dedos y antes de que cualquiera de los tipos respondiera, le encajo un puñetazo en la cara al que lo había golpeado, tirándolo unos metros de donde estaban, para luego darle una patada bastante fuerte al que lo había tomado del cabellera, tirándolo junto con el otro.- tsk malditos, vengan a ver qué tanta pelea me dan -. Dijo Tsuna haciendo un gesto con la mano, para que los tipos se acercaran a él, aunque en cuanto estos recobraron el aliento, salieron corriendo del lugar.

Todos los que espiaban a Tsuna quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Nicole y Reborn quien acababa de llegar, el par tenían una sonrisa en la cara, al ver cómo estaban los demás.

\- mmm… disculpe el alboroto -. Dijo Tsuna dándose la vuelta para mirar a Haru, aunque quedo pálido al ver un gran ciempiés de cabeza roja detrás de la chica.- ¿q-que mierda hace ese bicho aquí? -. Grito Tsuna para luego echarse a correr.

Haru quedo mirando con duda el camino por el cual se fue Tsuna, para luego darse la vuelta y ver un ciempiés bastante grande, el cuerpo era color negro, sus patas y cabeza eran de un color rojo.

\- no sabía que Tsuna-san le tuviera miedo a los bichos -. Hablo Haru, quitándose el maquillaje y el disfraz.

\- eso es un ciempiés de cabeza roja, no deberian haber en Japón -. Hablo Reborn mirando a Nicole.

\- no podías ser menos escandaloso dame-Tsuna -. Hablo Nicole en un susurro, para luego tomar al ciempiés guardándolo en un frasco.

\- jejejeje -. Reía Tsukyo, al notar que el bicho lo había traído Nicole.

\- no es que Tsuna le tema a los insecto -. Hablo Reborn mirando a Haru.- lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos en Italia secuestraron a Tsuna, en parte fue su culpa, ya que se le olvido firmar un papel que era el de un acuerdo muy importante con la familia que lo secuestro.

\- según lo que nos dijo Tsuna, lo torturaron con estas cosas -. Dijo Nicole mostrando al ciempiés en el frasco.- lo malo es que estos son venenosos… aunque logro escapar y los tipos fueron atrapados y fusilados, ya que no fue la familia quien les pidió que hicieran eso, si no que fue por su propia cuenta al estar molestos de que tsuna ignorara a su jefe.

\- cuando volvió a la mansión tenía muchas picaduras, Nicole lo ayudo ya que tenía el antídoto para el veneno de esas criaturas -. Dijo Reborn.- pero resulto que desarrollo una fobia.

\- pobre Tsuna-kun, eso debió ser horrible -. Dijo Kyoko mirando al ciempiés.

\- ¿e-en verdad eso le ocurrió a Tsuna-san? -. Pregunto Haru preocupada.

\- claro que si -. Dijo Nicole guardando al insecto.- no mentiría con algo así.

\- no es tiempo de asombrarse por la fobia de Tsuna, que se supone que lo estamos siguiendo -. Hablo Tsukyo llamando la atención de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡llegue! -. Grito Tsuna entrando por la parte trasera de un supermercado.

\- Sawada-san -. Musito una mujer algo baja, mientras miraba a Tsuna con un aura oscura.

\- je-jefa -. Hablo Tsuna riendo levemente.

\- ¿ese es el nuevo? -. Pregunto un empleado a otro.

\- si es ese, siempre llega tarde -. Contesto uno de los trabajadores, para luego salir de lo que parecía ser la bodega del supermercado.

\- ¿cómo se llama?

\- Tsunayoshi Sawada -. Dijo otro mientras cerraba la puerta de la bodega.

\- hahi… chicos escuche el nombre de Tsuna -. Hablo Haru señalando a los chicos que salieron de la puerta trasera del supermercado.

\- claro, es porque aquí trabaja Tsuna -. Hablo Nicole indicando el supermercado, aunque todos se le quedaron viendo a la chica.- ¿que?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- gracias por su compra -. Hablo Tsuna mientras estaba en una caja registradora, aunque se veía muy cansado.- (creo que ya no podre con esto, en cualquier momento me desmayo o caigo dormido… hacer el papeleo, trabajar y luego ir a la escuela es demasiado cansado, no sería mala idea cederle mi cargo a Xanxus).

\- en verdad el Décimo está trabajando en este lugar -. Dijo Gokudera mirando desde afuera del local, escondido junto con los demás.

\- Tsuna se ve muy cansado jajajaja -. Comento Yamamoto riendo.

\- eso se debe a que esta hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo el papeleo -. Dijo Tsukyo, mientras reía levemente.- además a eso se le suma este trabajo y la escuela.

\- pobre Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san -. Hablaron al unisón Kyoko y Haru.

\- bueno ahora que saben donde trabaja Tsuna, deberíamos irnos -. Hablo Nicole quien no estaba escondida.

\- ¡vacía la caja registradora en este instante! -. Se escucho gritar a un hombre dentro del supermercado, cosa que llamo la atención de los chicos, que dirigieron su mirada al supermercado, notando que estaban asaltando justo la caja registradora en la que estaba Tsuna.

\- (¿acaso siempre roban en este lugar?) -. Se pregunto Tsuna mirando a los hombres.

\- no te quedes mirando y vacía la caja niño -. Volvió a hablar el hombre, que tenía un pasamontaña en la cara y apuntaba a Tsuna con una pistola.

\- enseguida -. Dijo Tsuna dándose la vuelta para mirar la caja registradora.- (está más que claro que no le daré el dinero) -. Pensó Tsuna botando algo del dinero apropósito, para agacharse a recogerlo, para luego tomar el pie del ladrón, y tirarlo haciendo que este cayera al suelo, lo cual hizo que se diera un gran golpe en la cabeza, mientras que Tsuna se paraba rápidamente para mirar al hombre.

\- muere mocoso de mierda -. Hablo el hombre comenzando a disparar a lo loco, aunque Tsuna solo sonreía mientras salía del lugar en donde estaba.

\- más vale que te vayas en este momento -. Hablo Tsuna al estar frente al hombre que se estaba parando a duras penas, aunque Tsuna lo tomo del brazo doblándolo hasta que este sonó, para luego soltarlo y empujarlo a la entrada.- ¿qué esperas? -. Hablo nuevamente con una voz y mirada gélida, para luego sonreír al ver al hombre salir corriendo por su vida.- (sin duda los entrenamientos de Nicole y Reborn me cambiaron totalmente).

\- eso fue genial chico nuevo -. Hablo uno de los empleados, mientras miraba a Tsuna.

\- qué bueno que la jefa te contratara, de no ser por ti nos quedaríamos sin dinero, aunque creo que ya no robaran mas.

Tsuna reía levemente ante los comentarios y al sentir la puerta del supermercado abrirse, se dio la vuelta, viendo a sus amigos entrar.

\- hola chicos -. Saludo Tsuna como si nada.- por cierto ¿Por qué me estaban espiando?

\- Tsuna-kun/ Tsuna-san ¿te encuentras bien? -. Preguntaron a la vez Haru y Kyoko.

\- si -. Contesto Tsuna, sonriendo al ver que todos parecían preocupados.

\- estuviste genial Tsuna -. Dijo Yamamoto, mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Tsuna.

\- Décimo usted es genial -. Hablo Gokudera feliz.

\- jajaja están exagerando chicos -. Decía Tsuna mientras reía, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia afuera notando a Nicole hablando con Reborn, aunque luego la rubia miro hacia el local, motivo por el cual Tsuna sonrió y la saludo con la mano, gesto que fue imitado por la chica. De pronto Tsuna sintió las presencias de unas personas a la que conocía muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡muévete de una maldita vez Gio! -. Grito Xanxus, vestido con el traje Varia del futuro.

\- ¡hiii no se vallan sin mí! -. Grito un chico de cabello rubio intenso, lo tenía medianamente largo, así que se lo ataba en una pequeña coleta, su cara era bastante similar a la de Tsuna cuando tenía 14 años, aunque con algunas diferencias, su piel era muy pálida y tenía unos grandes ojos de color amarillos.

\- ¡jajajaja! No nos vamos a ir sin ti Gio-san -. Hablo Shoichi.

\- solo date prisa Vongola -. Dijo esta vez Spanner, quien miraba al chico.

\- ¡ya voy! -. Hablo el chico corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

 **\- lo siento en verdad lo siento se que tenia que actualizar la semana pasada pero estaba de vacaciones sin Internet, por mas que quería actualizar no lo pude hacer u.u  
**

 **\- Nicole: esperamos no estén molestos y que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **\- actualizare el próximo cap como si este lo hubiera subido la semana pasada... lo siento otra vez**

 **\- Nicole: esperamos sus comentarios nuevamente chicos.**

 **\- Nicole y Ceri: cualquier error nos lo hacen saber, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
